


A, B, C (You and Me)

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Alex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom Alex Danvers, Dom/sub, F/F, Filthy, Impregnation, Knotting, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Kara Danvers, Unsafe Sex, omega kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is straight up omegaverse Kalex sin. I'm sorry. Or, you're welcome. Either way.[note: this story is cancelled]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Alex is eighteen and Kara is about 15 or 16, that's why it's tagged as underage. If ABO ain't ya thing, or if Kalex isn't, be warned. Also, a warning for all the normal things that go along with ABO, and it's inherently kinda dub con nature. 
> 
> This literally starts with porn and dives straight in. Join me in the trash heap.
> 
> Also I've legit never written smut b4 so forgive if this is shitty (it probably is).
> 
> This title is dumb as hell too but like... A B...Alpha beta.....you get it.

“You smell so good…” Kara leaned forward, buried her face in Alex's neck and inhaled, like the air from anywhere else had turned into water, like she was just now surfacing after five minutes under water, like she had gone blue in the face and could finally breathe again. 

“Please, Alex, it  _ hurts _ ,” and that it did. It was cramps that made her feel like a piece of her spine had been knocked out of place, it was a burn so deep inside it felt like her insides were on fire. Kara wasn't used to pain. Not on this planet. And never pain like this. “Make it stop hurting, Alex,  _ Rao please _ .”

Kara could feel herself getting dumber by the second. All that alien intellect, all those thousands of years of scientific advancements in her memory, all of it just slipping out and turning into a wet, hot  _ need _ until Kara couldn't even understand why she needed anymore. Just that she did. Oh, Rao, she did. 

“Kara,  _ Kara _ ,” Alex half grunts it out, her one hand wanting to grip Kara tighter, her other itching to push her off, “Do you - ah - do you understand what you're asking for?” Alex tried to find Kara's eyes, but she was too far gone, too buried into Alex, stuck on like a leech and Alex thought if she tried to pull her away, her skin would come with it. “You understand how I can, uh, how an alpha can help an omega with their heat? You know what that means?”

“Yes,  _ yes _ ,” Kara choked out. The pain was getting worse with every second, reaching her voice, making her speak in half sobs, “Yes, Alex, I know, I know, your  _ knot _ ,” Kara voice broke on the word, and Alex was sure if she was speaking, hers would have too, “I need your knot.”

Alex was fighting hard to control herself. Had been ever since Kara's heat had started. But here, now, with an  _ omega in heat asking for her knot,  _ Alex’s resolve was melting fast, turning liquid, rushing down her body, rushing like her blood was rushing to some place  _ lower _ .

Kara noticed it, too.

“Rao, Alex, you're getting  _ hard _ ,” and the way she said it, the wonder in her voice, and the rock of her hips that came with it… Alex didn't think she'd ever been harder. 

“Yeah…” Alex said, kind off in another dimension, or maybe in the future, the very near future, where she was already buried inside of Kara, “...yeah, okay, Kara. I'll help you.”

Kara's hand were at her zipper before she even finished the sentence. Alex helped Kara lift her hips so there was more room to work, Kara's hands trying to get the zip down but being much more successful in teasing Alex's hardness. Kara's hands fumbled in her eagerness, but eventually she secured her fingers on the zip and pulls it down, and then undoes Alex's buttons, too, and starts to pull her pants down her thighs. It's a bit of an awkward struggle, but eventually Kara gets them off, and tosses them off onto the floor. 

Kara was already in just her underwear, so Alex was still unevenly dressed. Kara reached for the hem of Alex's shirt and pulled it up and off, keen to correct that. As soon as they were both equally exposed, Kara sat next to her on the bed again, and took a minute to just look at Alex. 

She tried to keep focused on her face, she really did. But her eyes just kept drifting down, down, down…

“ _ Rao… _ ” she said, when her eyes landed between Alex's thighs. Alex's hardness was straining against the fabric of her trunks, a wet spot already forming around the tip where she was leaking precum. Kara's kids got heavier as she leaned in closer, hands itching to touch. “It's….” Kara took her lower lip between her teeth, voice getting just a little deeper before she spoke again, “it’s  _ big _ , Alex.”

Kara couldn't keep her hands to herself anymore. In one more second, she had her hand over Alex's cock, rubbing through the fabric, making it twitch and swell. “It's  _ really _ big…” and the more Kara talked, the dumber she felt, the shorter her words got… and the harder Alex felt in her hand.

Alex knew Kara meant it in a concerned way. In a ‘I've never had sex before and I'm intimidated way’, but her stupid alpha ego kicked in just a little too hard and Kara's words did nothing but drive her on.  She grabbed Kara's hips, and yanked her closer. As soon as she could reach, Kara started grinding down, and there was no hiding how wet she was. 

“Take these off,” Alex grunted, yanking at the waistband of Kara's ruined underwear. Kara rushed to comply, desperate to have less separation from Alex. She wanted to get back to grinding on Alex's cock, but Alex stopped her with a form hand on her stomach, and pushed her down. 

“I wanna look,” she said.

“What?” Kara asked, confused, head clouded with arousal, suddenly feeling like her mind and body were two distinctly different entities. 

“I wanna look at your pussy,” Alex said, fighting through whatever remaining remaining prudishness there was to get the words out. Kara just nodded numbly, lying back and spreading her legs for Alex. 

Alex settled down on her stomach, which had the side effect of trapping her cock between her body and the mattress as she looked up and down Kara's body. She was  _ dripping _ wet, and swollen up, parting open for Alex and looking every bit as enticing as Alex had imagined it might.

And oh, Alex  _ had _ imagined it.

Alex only rose to take off her bra and underwear, and cast them aside with Kara's. The only item still being worn was Kara's bra, which Alex rectified with a quick hand snaked behind Kara's back and undoing the clasp. She pulled it off, and then there they were, naked and together and both knowing exactly what was gonna happen next. 

Kara opened her legs just a little bit wider, and Alex slithered in between them. She leant down to give Kara a long, hard kiss, something else long and hard bumping into Kara's thigh, making them both moan.

Kara lifted her hips up, trying to make contact.

“Are you sure?” Alex asked, though she already knew what the answer was. It was to far now for either of them to stop. 

Kara nodded so hard Alex wasn't entirely sure she wasn't using super speed. “Yes Alex, yes, make the pain stop. Please, only you can make it stop.”

Alex knew that wasn't true. Any alpha could help Kara. But it was exactly what she wanted to hear, as she gripped her cock with one hand and lined it up to Kara's opening.

She looked up to Kara's eyes, to check, and saw a brief flash of fear. Her eyes asks what the matter was. 

“I just…” Kara said, her mind clearly holding back while her body had different ideas, “What if your knot’s too big? I'm scared it's gonna hurt.” 

It was such an honest concern that Alex fought to get through her ego and give Kara an answer that would calm her. 

She leaned down to whisper to Kara, in that gravelly tone her voice took on when she was aroused “You'll be fine. Omega’s in heat are built to take alpha knots. It's just nature,” Alex rocked forward for emphasis, and when that answer seemed good enough for Kara, she started to push inside. 

Kara's mind turned off the second Alex was inside her. There was no more fear, no more thinking, just the thick hardness forcing its way inside her, driving away the pain more and more the deeper and deeper it got. Kara was tight, virgin tight, but she was so wet that it didn't matter much, that Alex could keep pushing and pushing and deeper and deeper until she bottomed out in Kara or ran out of length to feed into her, whichever came first.

It ended up being the former, Alex coming to a rest when the head of her cock hit what she assumed was Kara's cervix. She wasn't really sure. Reproduction on Krypton didn't exactly work the same way, even if Kara looked like most female omegas from the outside. 

Kara's eyes were screwed shut tight, lip between her teeth, letting out little huffing, mewling sounds as Alex pushed in deeper and deeper to cope, to keep from going crazy. 

“You're inside me…” she said, running a hand over her lower stomach, sure she could feel her abdomen bulge a little from where Alex was inside. The bliss of being penetrated only lasted for a few more seconds though, as the burn in her body returned, the pain coming back, telling her it was time for more. “Start moving. Please, Alex, start fucking me.”

Kara wasn't sure where this language was coming from, but she managed to pull it out and make it at least a little sexy rather than awkward, judging by the way Alex eagerly complied. 

She gripped Kara's hips and growled, really  _ growled _ , as she started thrusting inside of her. It started out long and slow, pulling out until just the tip was in and then pushing back inside, watching Kara's expressions go from pained to calmed to pained every time she bottomed out in her little sister. But she could only keep that up for so long, her inner alpha screaming at her to do more, go faster, fuck harder, to grab and take and growl and  _ rut _ .

Judging from her Kara was forcing her hips down on every stroke, she figured that's what Kara wanted, too.

“I'm gonna go harder,” she said, warned, to allow Kara to prepare herself.

“Yes,” Kara mewled, “yes, just, do whatever you want with me. I don't know what I'm doing.”

And that was true. Up until a minute or so ago, Kara had been a virgin. And Alex had been, too, though slightly less uneducated than Kara. She was older, so she knew more, and she'd gotten closer to losing it than Kara had.

Not to mention, she had done some research. Alex really liked alpha/omega porn, even though it was harder to find, especially harder if you were looking for a scene with two women in it. Betas were the majority population, so most porn catered to them. But there were a few particular videos, one she was remembering specifically, with omegas given shots to trigger early heat and an alpha female there to help them through it. She remembered how they'd moaned, the alpha lower and rougher, the omega sounding almost demure as she begged and begged to be filled. 

Alex remembered that scene, and she wanted to recreate it. 

Rocking into Kara, Alex was working with what she knew. Half of that was memory, images playing out in her mind, but the other half… that was instinct. 

And it was instinct that made her pull out, flip Kara onto her stomach, drag up her hips and thrust into her from behind. 

Kara, for her part, loved the treatment.  She make incomprehensible sounds that probably were meant as words, her tone both pleading and appreciative and turned on beyond belief. From that position, Alex could somehow get even deeper, and Kara felt like every thrust was in danger of somehow reaching her throat, that's how deep Alex was. 

It surprised them both, how easy this was. To find a rhythm. It felt so natural to Kara, Alex leaning over her, taking her, muttering filthy things while she pushed in and in and in, hands on hips that would've been bruising if Kara could bruise. She'd gd been worried about it, if she'd be any good at this. But now that they were here, it felt like the easiest thing in the world, like instinct. They were alpha and omega, and their position emphasised that, and they worked together so well that neither of them ever wanted to separate. 

“Kara, I think I'm,  _ God _ ,” Alex's eyes fluttered close when Kara contracted around her. 

“Gonna knot?” Kara finished for her. Alex's long and deep groan was answer enough. “ _ Do it _ ,” Kara pleaded, “Knot me, Alex.  _ Please _ .”

“ _ Fuck _ , Kara, yeah I'm gonna knot you,” it didn't happen every time Alex had gotten herself off, but it had happened before. And every time Alex had actually formed a knot, she noticed that she came harder, and for longer, and it was worth it even though she had to deal with a longer recovery time. 

She could already feel it happened, pleasure cooled up in her stomach, heat building at the base of her cock and pressing out, swelling, making her harder than before, thicker. Kara keened, eyes shut, teeth gritted, pushing back as hard as she could. There were still those last two inches that Alex hadn't been able to fit in, inches that were swelling up, and Alex knew she needed to make it fit. Kara needed to get knotted, and she needed to knot Kara. There was no other way for either of them to get satisfied. 

“There's just a little bit left Kara, I just have to get it in you before my knot gets too big.”

Kara was beyond speech. All she could do was roll her hips back and nod, nod so fast she was in danger she of whiplash, nod until Alex started pushing into her again, harder, gripping her hips and pushing forward with the singular purpose of getting her entire cock inside of Kara.

“You're so tight Kara, you're so fucking tight,” Alex didn't know if that was a thing people actually said during sex, or if it was just another porn line, but it seemed to work on Kara, who pushed her head down just a little bit lower, and her ass up just a little higher, and said, “I need your knot. Force it in, I don't care, I need you to cum in me.”

And that was all it took. Alex gave a savage, deep thrust, and her knot popped inside if Kara, eliciting a load groan from both of them. Alex's deep and guttural, Kara's high in her throat, almost pained, but also relieved. As soon as Alex's knot was inside, Kara could feel her pain fade away. 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!” Kara chanted, over and over, like it was the only word she could remember, her brain so swimming in pleasure, so out of it, so well  _ fucked _ . Her muscles tightened around Alex's knot, trying to pull it somehow, impossibly, deeper.

Alex said nothing as she came. She couldn't, because as she fell over onto Kara's back, pinning her with her weight, shooting her hot and potent release so unbelievably deep inside of Kara…

Alex bit her.

It was pure instinct. Some prehistoric part of her brain screaming at her. Mount, and rut, and knot, and  _ bite _ . Alex couldn't have stopped herself even if she  _ did _ know what she was doing. 

The bite would've been nothing. Should have been nothing. Should've ended with Alex maybe having a chipped tooth, Kara unscathed, an awkward trip to the dentists. 

Instead, Alex tasted blood.

And when she pulled back… 

_ Yep _ .

She'd broken the skin. 

Kara had been digging her hands into the mattress. When she pulled one away, she saw that she's ripped through the fabric and into the stuffing, leaving two deep marks in it. She brushed the stuffing off and moved her hand to her abdomen, running it again over herself. She was sure she could feel it now. Organs and muscle all pushed up and around all to accommodate Alex, all to fit the knot, resulting in a noticeable bulge in her abdomen. She traced around it, the foreign shape, and her eyes fluttered shut with a moan. 

For a second, Kara just lay there, feeling completely sated. Feeling full and dumb and happy. 

She could still feel Alex cumming inside her, panting over her, her mouth…

Latched onto her neck.

It was then that Kara realised she'd been bitten. And she also realised that that shouldn't have been possible. 

“A-Alex,” she muttered, a little of her normal tone returning, the arousal starting to fade from her voice in the wake of her orgasm. “You...you bit me…”

Alex could still taste blood in her mouth, the angry red mark on Kara's neck/shoulder seeming to taunt her. That shouldn't been possible.  _ How _ was that possible. 

“Kara, I, I don't know how-”

“What happened?” Kara asked.

“I-I don't know Kara.”

“Alex, Alex we have to call Jeremiah.”

“What?” Alex asked, taken aback. If she could have pulled out of Kara and backed off on the bed, she would have, but her knot made damn sure that that wasn't possible. 

“He's the only one who might know what to do. Or maybe Kal, but-”

“We are  _ not _ talking to your cousin,” Alex said, the thought of the many very creative ways the man of steel could punish her for this running through her head. 

“Okay, but then we have to tell Jeremiah.”

“Kara, no.”

“We have to.”

“And tell him what, Kara? Tell him that we had  _ sex _ ?” It was hard for both of them to judge the others reactions fully, given then neither of them could see each other's faces, but there was no way to confuse the barely veiled terror in her voice, “We can't do that. We  _ can't _ . What would he  _ say _ , Kara?  _ Fuck _ , what would he do? He'd kill me. And you wouldn't be able to live with us. Or maybe I wouldn't, maybe he'd just kick me out.” 

“Alex I'm scared,” Kara said. And just that, just those words, and how honest they were, and how  _ afraid _ Kara sounded, and Alex knew she had no choice. 

She gave a deep, resigned sigh.

“Okay, I'll call him.”

She felt Kara shudder in relief, letting out a breath she must've been holding for a while. 

“My knot just needs to go down first, unless you wanna do a very awkward shuffle down to the kitchen phone.” 

“Just pull it out.”

“I can't.”

Kara tried to scoot forward on the bed, away from Alex, obviously trying to dislodge the knot herself. 

“No Kara, stop! If I can bite you, I can damage you.” She grabbed Kara's hips to try and keep her from struggling further. “You might tear if I try take it out too soon.”

Kara audibly gulped. She was really not fun of this new found weakness, the relaxed feeling in her stomach quickly turning into anxiety. Soon, the bulge in her abdomen wasn't pleasant at all, but terrifying, and all Kara wanted was for Alex to just pull out.

Something about the adrenaline or the fear or the mood being entirely ruined must have helped, because Alex's knot went down far quicker than she had expected it to. They were only locked together for eight minutes, when normally it took Alex at least twenty after she'd knotted to be able to get her pants back on normally. 

It was probably a little too early still, but Kara insisted, and so Alex started to push Kara on the bed, slowly extracting herself. 

Kara winced as she did, letting out a long and high pitched whine punctuated with ‘ow’s and sharp inhales. Eventually, only the head is left, and when Alex pulls that out with one last help from Kara, a stream of her cum starts leaking out of Kara. Alex knows it's inappropriate, that they have much bigger problems now, that it was Alex's desires that got them into that mess on the first place… but the sight of it, of her thick white cum running down Kara's thighs, and the smell of her scent and Kara's mixed together… it had Alex threatening to her hard again. 

“You… you should go shower,” Alex said, and Kara nodded numbly in reply. Alex's can had reached all the way down the inside of Kara's thighs, and was starting to stain the bed sheets. Kara made to move, but as soon as she shifted her legs from that position, she winced and fell forward. 

“Hurts…” she said, “think I need help.” 

Alex bit down on her lip. “Yeah, okay. I just need to call dad first, okay?” Alex knew she had to do it then, because if she put it off more, she might never do it. And that wasn't a call Kara should have to, or would have been able to, make.

“Stay here,” Alex said, though it's not like Kara really the ability to move far on her own. She ran down to the kitchen, still naked, and ducked under the wide windows to avoid being seeing by any overly prying neighbours. Though that wasn't likely, given where they lived, unless one of their neighbours had supervision. And that was just  _ ridiculous _ . 

She grabbed the phone off of its cradle and started playing with the cord before she even dialed the number. She didn't know if Kara's super hearing was affected too, but if it wasn't, she had no doubt that she'd be listening in to both sides of the conversation. 

Alex took on last deep breath, and entered her dad’s phone number from memory. She held it up to her ear and waited for it to ring once, twice, three times.

“Hello?”

“Dad! I, oh dad I… I did something. I did something and I'm afraid to tell you.”

_ “Alex, Alex. Calm down. What happened, are you alright? Is Kara?” _

“I dunno dad…”

_ “What's going on? I saw it's the home number so you can't be calling from a police station. It can't be that bad.” _

“I fucked up, dad. And now Kara's hurt.”

Two parts of that sentence caught Jeremiah’s attention. The first, that Alex swore, knowing she could get in trouble. The second, that Kara was  _ hurt _ . Which shouldn't have been possible. 

_ “What happened, honey?” _ As tracing of a light joking tone had left his voice. 

“I bit her. I bit her and it shouldn't have been able to, but I did, i broke skin, I actually bit into her.”

“What? Why would you bite Kara? What happened?”

From upstairs, Kara's super hearing was still not working, so she could only hear what Alex said, and even then it wasn't always that clear. But she sure heard it loud and clear when Alex spoke into the phone and said “I bit Kara when… I bit her while we were… after we… when I helped her with her heat.”

There was a moment of silence when Kara figured Jeremiah was speaking. 

“Yeah, dad… Kara's an omega.”

Another beat of silence.

“Yes.”

Kara could hear Alex's voice crack over the word. 

“I’m sorry, I'm so sorry, but she was in so much pain dad.”

Alex was clearly crying through half of the sentence.

“I-dad-I'm sorry, I. Yes, we… we mated. We had sex. I know, I know, I'm sorry, I didn't-”

Alex's muttering continued in, and Jeremiah screamed so loud that Kara could hear it, even through the walls, even without her powers.

Her body was sore, and she was sticking to the bed, and Alex was crying, and she was afraid the closest thing she had to a father was going to never speak to her away, judging by the way he was screaming into the phone. Kara buried her head into the pillows and willed herself not to listen to the rest of it. 

A couple of minutes later, Alex pushed open her door and walked in. Kara didn't look up at her, but she did bristle slightly. 

“Dad says he's coming straight home,” Alex said, and added “Come on, you should shower first.” 

Kara gave a nod of agreement, but her limbs were still too tired out to do much more than just lie there. 

Alex approached slowly, tentatively, more afraid to touch Kara than she had been since the first day they met. More afraid than even that, in fact. Despite how intimate they'd been not half an hour ago, it felt like something had broken between them. Shattered irreparably. Alex only felt more certain of that when Kara winced away as Alex tried to touch her. 

“Come on, Kara, just to the bathroom, just so you can shower.”

Reluctantly, Kara let herself be moved. She tried to accommodate Alex where she could, but her legs were so sore and it was all she could do to keep from collapsing back into the bed.

With an arm around her body, Alex half carried her to the bathroom, and sat her down on the edge of the shower bath. Alex reached over her to the turn the tape on, and fiddled with the temperature until it seemed decent. Kara didn't even seem to react when water that Alex knew was too hot hit her on the back.

She only moved further in when Alex forced her too, and even then, it was too much to try to stand. She just sat, with her legs crossed, at the bottom of the showers cascade, letting the water run over her.

Seeing that Kara was clearly not going to do a thorough job, Alex took initiative. She grabbed a washcloth and soap and wet it, before bringing it to Kara's thighs. She paused for a moment, worried any contact there would make Kara shoot through the roof. But Kara didn't flinch, and Alex kept rubbing and wiping, watching their intermingled juices go down the drain.

Alex briefly considered how she got here, wiping her cum off the insides of her little sister’s thighs. But it was all too much too think about. 

When she thought Kara was clean enough, Alex basically lifted her out again. Alex hopped in the shower herself for roughly a grand total of twenty five seconds, before she turned the water off and turned her attention on to Kara. 

She looked so small, hunched over, the mark on her neck not fading at all. Alex helped her back to her bedroom and pulled out clothes for her. Nice, soft, comfy clothes, something she thought might help Kara be just a little bit more at ease in an obviously very uneasy situation.  She practically had to dress her, too, but eventually Kara was sitting on the edge of her bed and dressed in a set of too big sweats. 

Alex eyed the bed, saw the wet spot, and tipped the sheets off the bed. They'd have to be washed. She slammed them into the laundry basket and only on her way back to Kara's room did she notice that she was still naked. 

That wouldn't do.

Quickly, Alex dressed herself in clothes similar to Kara's, and joined her in her bedroom. She glanced down at the clock on the wall. Jeremiah and Eliza both, they had been out of the city, and when she'd called he said it would take him forty minutes to get back. That was twenty minutes ago.

Alex tried to think of ways to prepare for the no doubt hellish confrontation that was about to unfold. Prepare for the hurrricane. She figured having the conversation in Kara's room, which still stunk of sex, probably wasn't the best idea. So she grabbed Kara around the side again, and helped her down the stairs, setting her down on the couch. 

She had the thought that Kara would usually eat around now, and given the extra...exertion… she'd experienced, perhaps that was what she needed. Alex walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the first thing she could see, a twenty four pack of lunchables, and tossed it over to Kara on the couch. She didn't know how long there was before her dad arrived, and frankly, she didn't have the enrgy or presence of mind to make  _ anything _ . 

Alex flopped down on the couch next to her, but reconsidered. She moved to a seperate chair instead, and watched as Kara almost choked on lunchables as she wolfed them down. So Alex had been right about her being hungry. 

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose, which escalated to her burying her head in her hands, shaking slightly. Kara didn't notice, or didn't react, if she did.

“Is Eliza coming?” Kara asked.

“Yes. Jeremiah told her everything. He said she's better at helping with… omega stuff.”

Their mother was a beta, as was their father, but she had grown up in a house with three omega siblings and had studied omega biology extensively. 

Alex wasn't sure which one of them she was more afraid of facing.

She glanced at the clock on the wall. All she could do now was wait. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst, some chats, and ever more porn.

The first thing Jeremiah and Eliza did was separate them. Before they'd said anything, before even a single word had been exchanged, Eliza had grabbed Kara and Jeremiah had grabbed Alex and they'd each led their charge to opposite sides of the house. Alex was taken to her dad's office, and Kara to the garage, the two points furthest from each other in all dimensions.

It was part of Eliza's and Jeremiah's game plan, a hastily assembled strategy devised through a very hectic convers

ation in the car ride over. Divide and conquer. Alex and Kara would be better able to explain what had happened separate than they would be together, and this way it was harder for them to lie for each other, something both parents knew they had a history of doing. 

Plus, given what he'd just recently found out… Jeremiah was very uncomfortable with the idea of the two of them in the same room. 

They were both very relieved to find that the girls had already showered and redressed, and that they were sitting a reasonable distance away from each other on the couch.

Eliza, with her maternal comfort and experience with omega’s, had offered to talk to Kara. That left Jeremiah to deal with Alex. 

Jeremiah shut the door behind them with a hard thud. He pointed to a chair in the corner and snapped his fingers, and Alex brought it over quickly next to the one already behind his desk. They both sat down, Alex like the chair might break under her if she sneezed. 

“Alex,” he rubbed a hand over his forehead, “what  _ happened _ ?”

“Dad, I. I told you on the phone.” Alex didn't know if she had the strength or the willpower to get the words out again a second time. 

“But  _ how _ ? Start at the beginning. Tell me what happened.”

Alex dug her fingers into her knee caps, feeling like she wanted to die. But she took a look at her dad's face, and saw he was about to yell, and so spoke before he could. 

“I came home a little late. I was talking to some friends and I got carried away, and Kara caught the bus without me, and I got a lift back.”

****

“Alex came back a bit late from school. I started feeling weird at lunch time, and it kept on getting worse. It started hurting. By the time Alex got here, it was so bad, it was so painful. I remembered what we learnt in school, about heats. I figured that must've been it.” 

In the garage, a similar thing had happened. Eliza had led Kara in, perhaps a bit more gently than Jeremiah, and pulled her over to sit down on a crate. She could tell just by looking that Kara was exhausted, and Eliza didn't blame her. From everything she knew, heats were exhausting, and this had been Kara's first heat ever, with no suppressants to help. 

“I think she must've smelled me,” Kara continued, “cause she came up to my room, and she looked really worried. She asked me what was wrong but I think…. I think she knew.”

*****

“Kara smelt so strong. I've smelled heats before, but just the start of them, like when it starts for one of the omegas in my class and they excuse themselves and go home early. But this was like, ten times as strong. I dunno how to explain it dad, it just got in my brain.”

Jeremiah nodded. That much, he understood. He was a beta, and happily married, and even he had been tempted by the smell of an omega in heat. That same smell for an unmated, teenage, alpha? Jeremiah almost had sympathy. 

“So you knew she was in heat. Was it bad?”

******

“I couldn't do anything. I couldn't move. I just fell into bed and tried to hide my head. Everything was too much. Too bright, my skin was so sensitive. It was like right after I landed.”

Eliza had watched her siblings go through heats. Hearing the pained sounds they sometimes made… she didn't envy them one bit. 

“And then Alex came in, and I don't know she must've been running cause she was a little sweaty, and I could smell her, and she just smelled so…  _ alpha _ . I just, my body knew what to do when I didn't, and I just needed her closer. I didn't think  _ that _ would happen. I mean, maybe I should've. But I wasn't thinking clearly, I just... I just wanted to feel her skin, I knew that would make it hurt less.”

“ _ Kara _ , what did you do?”

******

“She started getting undressed. I didn't ask her too, I swear. She just took her skirt and her shirt off and then pulled me onto the bed. She still had her super strength then, and speed too, judging by how fast it happened. And then…”

“And then?”

“And then she started… rubbing on me. Like on my arm and my side. I… I should've pushed her off, but she was purring, she was literally  _ purring _ , and she looked like she'd been in so much pain and this was helping. And then she moved onto my lap, and she was kinda, grinding, on… you know.” 

As the only other person in the house with a dick, it has been Jeremiah's duty to give Alex the talk. That didn't mean this was any more comfortable, though.

“And then?”

****

“I told her she smelled good. Cause she did, she smelt really good. And just touching her skin wasn't enough. It was so painful, my heat was so painful, and that was the only thing that could help.”

“You dad told me what Alex said happened, but I need to hear it from you,”

Kara shivered, and not from the draft. 

“We had sex.”

*****

“What do you mean you ‘had sex’?”

“Dad,  _ Jesus _ . I mean we had sex. You want a goddamn play by play?”

“No, God, no,” a look of digits crossed his face. “Like what kind of sex was it. Was there uh…” he dropped his voice, whispered the next part like it was a secret, “penetration?”

****

“She was-uh- inside me.”

Eliza let out a deep breath and looked at the roof. She almost wished she was still catholic, just for the comfort the cross motion might've provided. She steeled herself for what she wanted to ask next. 

“Kara, I want you to be honest with me. Don't think that just because Alex is biologically mine that I'm going to side with her. You can tell me the truth.”

A puzzled expression came across Kara's face, but she nodded. 

“Did Alex… force you?”

*****

“Oh my god, dad. Are you trying to ask if I  _ raped _ Kara?”

“I know, sometimes, it's hard for alphas to control themselves. Especially when there's an omega around. Especially when that omega is in heat.”

Horror was written loud and clear on Alex face.

“ _ No _ , dad.  _ Fuck _ . No. Kara wanted it. She asked me to. She basically begged me too. Go ask her, she'll say the same thing. It was all, it was all consensual.”

Jeremiah looked vaguely skeptical, still.

“Jesus dad. She's in  _ heat _ . Of course she wanted it.”

“But that's the problem. She  _ is _ in heat, and that makes it more complicated. Omegas in heat don't always make best decisions for themselves.” 

“Dad, I-it wasn't like that-”

“And another thing. She's  _ fifteen _ .  _ You're _ eighteen. That's…”

“And she's smarter than most thirty year olds.”

“Not  _ emotionally _ . She's still new on this planet, and this was her first heat, and you took advantage of the-”

“I took advantage of her?” Alex raised her voice, threatening to rise from her chair. “She was in pain, dad. I just wanted to make her pain stop.”

“Sure, Alex. I'm sure you did this totally out of the kindness of your heart.” His tone was cruel, borderline mocking, and Alex shrunk back into her chair. 

He buried his head in his hands. After a beat, he exhaled. 

“Well, I'm at least glad we bought you that box of condoms.”

Alex shifted. As soon as they'd found she was an alpha, her parents had bought her a thirty pack of alpha condoms. They were bigger than normal, with a slightly different shape to accommodate a knot and a larger reservoir tip. They had been progressive that way, wanted her to be prepared. 

And Alex had forgot all about them.

“Uh, about that….”

*****

“You were  _ unprotected _ ? But we made sure Alex had condoms.”

“I don't.. I didn't know that. She didn't wear one.” 

Eliza clenched her fist. Just when she thought this situation couldn't get any worse.

“And did she actually knot you?”

Kara nodded. It was all out in the option. There was no point in lying.

Eliza glanced down at her watch.

“The clinic might still be open, if we hurry.” 

Eliza grabbed Kara by the arm. Her priorities had very suddenly changed. She wanted to find out about the bite mark, what happened, her a chance to look at it, but this was far more pressing. She instructed Kara to wait in the living room, while she ran over to Jeremiah’s office. 

****

“How could you be so  _ stupid _ ?” Jeremiah spat. “You had condoms, and you  _ didn’t use them _ ? God Alex, you were supposed to be smart.”

Just then, the door swung open, and Eliza burst in.

“Jeremiah,” she said, “Kara says they didn't use-”

“No protection, yeah.” He said, “Alex told me the same thing.” He shot Alex a glance that made her feel like she was withering away. 

“We have to go to the clinic.” Eliza said, resolutely.

Jeremiah shifted. He wanted to continue his interrogation. “It might just not take,” he offered, weakly.

“Kara's an omega. She got knotted during her  _ heat _ . There's a better chance of another kryptonian showing up than it just ‘not taking’.”

Jeremiah nodded. He knew she was right. 

“Alright, we’ll go.”

Alex made to stand up, but he shot her down with a ‘you've done enough’.

Eliza and Jeremiah found Kara in the living room, and led her out to the car. The three of them all piled into the family car, leaving Alex alone in the house. 

As soon as the door shut behind them, Alex collapsed on the couch. Anxiety was rushing through her veins, keeping her mind rushing at a million miles a minute. All she could think about was Kara, how scared she must have been. She wondered what her parents were going to do. The clinic was probably a good idea, and she figured they were going to get some omega potency morning after pill, but would they force Kara to drink it?

Alex knew that neither she nor Kara could handle raising a child, but that didn't mean she wanted to take the choice away from Kara. Unfortunately, Omegas in heat tended to get a bit baby crazy, so Alex wasn't sure if Kara was really in the headspace to make a decision that serious, especially when it was one that had to be made within the next 48 hours or so, if the drug was going to be effective. 

It was all just too much to think about. 

Alex laid back on the couch and her eyes fluttered closed, she breathed deeply for a few minutes, and eventually inhaled the distinct scent of Kara's heat, still lingering around the house. Now that the other two intruding scent patterns of her mom and dad had left, it was easier to pick out Kara's, and before Alex even knew what she was doing, she was following it up to Kara's room. 

It kept on getting stronger and stronger, until Alex found herself falling back onto Kara's bed, the mattress exposed, brain filled and brimming with delicious scent.

And then she noticed another problem.

The arousal itself was to be expected, but with the pain behind it, the absolute desperation she felt, the way she was already starting to sweat despite it being a cool night… Alex knew that she was starting her rut. 

_ Shit _ . Just what she needed.

Alex had always been a bit irregular, but her rut wasn't supposed to be due for another month. She's never been that far off before.

The only way she could explain it, the only reasoning that made sense, was that Kara's heat had somehow triggered her rut in response. 

Whatever the reason, Alex was left painfully hard, with only one way to alleviate it.

She'd gone through ruts before, and had survived them mostly with the aid of suppressants, a bulk container of hand lotion and extended periods of ‘alone time’ in the shower. 

Alex knew she had to do something. Her parents would be not to happy to find her in that state when they came home. 

Alex pushed her sweat pants just a little lower down on her hips, and then pushed her hand under the waistband.  

She turned her head to the side, trying to breathe in as much of Kara's scent as she could, as she took her cock in her hand and started to run her hand up and down it.

Alex grunted, half in pleasure and half in pain. Her experience with Kara earlier had left her just a little raw, just a little sore, and she made herself wince a little bit on every pump. 

But not touching it hurt even more.

Alex kept going like that for a few minutes, giving herself long and languid pumps, until she realised it wouldn't be enough to get off, just using her imagination and Kara's quickly fading scent. 

She had a thought, remembered how Kara had gotten undressed, and then a second later she was on her hands and knees, looking. 

She had seen Kara take her underwear off, but hadn't seen it again since then. She reached under the bed, around the dresser, and eventually found Kara's panties under a discarded pillow. Alex snatched them up in her hands, and returned to Kara's bed. 

With one hand, she lifted them to her face and breathed deep the scent of Kara's arousal. Her other hand went to work on herself, resuming a fairly hard motion that had her building up quickly again. 

She tightened her grip, trying to mimic had Kara had felt, bucking up and into her hand and making the muscles in her abdomen clench. Every few seconds she’d breathe in deep again, smell just how wet Kara had been, wet for  _ her _ , and she’d get a spike of pleasure than run from her abdomen down to the base of her cock.

Alex couldn’t even hear the little grunts she was letting out, her eyes shut tight, her hand and hips moving in perfect sync as she moved onto her side on Kara’s bed. She moved onto her stomach, press her cock between the mattress and her body, and started to roll her hips forward, desperate for friction.

She wished more than anything that Kara was still here. That she was she inside her, locked in by her swollen knot. She played the sounds Kara had made over and over and over in her head, remembered how she’d begged, how she’d opened her legs, how sweet and willing and submissive she had been, how she’d let Alex take her from behind and screamed yes and  _ yes  _ and  _ yes _ . 

Alex, being a teenager, didn’t have great stamina at the best of times. But now, it had hardly been a couple of minutes and she already knew she was about to cum. With her face half buried in Kara’s pillow, she bit down through a groan as the memory of Kara’s hot wetness brought her over the edge. 

She rolled onto her back at just the right second, just before she fucked things up even further by leaving a cum stain on Kara’s mattress. The first shot landed on her abdomen, then she brought Kara’s bunched up panties to the tip of her cock and came inside of them. 

Just as she did, she heard the door slam shut. Really slam. And short after, three very familiar voices floating up the stairs.

“Shit,” she muttered,” and bolted off of Kara’s bed. She pulled her sweat pants up higher, but she was very obviously still erect, and the pants did nothing but highlight that.

She couldn’t hear exactly what was being discussed, just that it was obviously very serious. She heard a let of light footsteps walking away, and then her mother and father engaged in a heated discussion, words like ‘police’ and ‘adoption’ and ‘child services’ getting thrown around. 

Alex looked wildly around the room, hoping for some answer to make itself apparent. There was no way she could just walk out like this, but who knew how long it would take for her to be fully presentable again.

Alex was just about to start looking for celetope, literally willing to try and take her problem down, when Kara opened the door in one fluid motion. No knocking. Though, then again, it  _ was _ her room, so Alex supposed she had no reason too. 

“A-Alex?” Kara said, eyes wide. They stayed on Alex’s face for only a second before dipping down lower, lower, and Alex knew that Kara saw when she let out another gasp.

“I-Uh…”

“ _ Alex _ …” something in Kara’s face changed, and she looked at Alex crotch again, and then over to her bed, where she saw her own recently discarded underwear bunched up on the mattress. She could smell a lot too. A lot a lot. More than it would be if it had just been the residue from that morning’s activities. 

All of that, and the way Alex’s face was flushed, and how she was still hard, added up to one thing.

“Did you...did you just jerk off? In my bed?”  

For a second, Alex was about to jump in and apologize. Until she actually took the temperature of the room, looked at Kara’s face, how her eyes were hooded, how she was still clearly in heat, and realised that, actually, Kara _ liked _ that idea. 

“I’m in rut,” Alex said, “I think that afternoon triggered it. And I was just… so hard, and all I could think about was the  _ sounds _ you made.”

As Alex kept speaking, Kara slowly started to walk closer, until they were inches away. She lifted her hand to hover just so above Alex’s chest, wanting nothing more but the push her so she fell back on the bed, and to pull down those sweats, and to ride her until Alex flipped them over and started fucking her again.

Unfortunately, there was the little problem of their parents down stairs.

Kara’s eyes flicked back to the bed, to where her panties were. If she couldn’t help Alex physically, at least she could leave her with some mental stimulation to help herself through her rut. 

Kara picked them up off the bed and slowly pulled two edged apart. The fabric with glued together with Alex’s jump, little ropes forming when she uncrumpled it. Alex watched with extreme interest, leaning forward, closer into Kara’s gravity.

And then Kara put the fabric in her mouth, and started to suck.

Alex felt weak at the knees, watching the show. Kara’s eyes fluttered shut at the taste, partly of herself put mostly of Alex. If she thought Alex  _ smelled  _ good, well…

Alex couldn’t believe what was happening. Her little sister, sucking up her cum, licking at it and moaning at the taste. 

“Kara...you have to stop.”

Kara pulled the fabric out of her mouth, her eyes wide and soft.

“Why?”

“Because you’re making me hard. I have to go downstairs, Kara, mom and dad will want to talk me more, I’m sure, and it’s not exactly a good look-”

“I’ll help you get rid of it.” Kara said, no uncertainty in her voice. 

“Kara…” Alex looked her up and down, half waiting for her to say ‘just kidding.

“I- we - mom and dad could come up any minute. We don’t have time to,  _ do that _ .” 

“But you  _ want _ to?” Kara said.

“I- we can’t. Kara, we’re already in so much trouble.  _ I’m  _ in so much trouble. If we have sex again it-”

“I don’t mean have sex,” Kara said. Alex raised an eyebrow, and she continued. “I mean,” Kara touched her hand to Alex’s bicep and started to trail it slowly down, until she reached her hand, “ _ I  _ help  _ you _ .” 

“Kara?” Alex asked, her heart suddenly in her throat, wondering how a touch to her hand could possibly feel so erotic.

“Let me give you a, what’s it called?” Kara had heard the word thrown around in school a lot, mainly boys bragging to their friends. It was one of the words that she hadn’t immediately learned through the language aquisition of her pod.

“A blowjob.”

Alex's mouth gaped open for a few seconds, opening and closing like a fish on dry land. She felt like one, too, with how hard it was feeling to breath. 

“Kara, I can't ask you to do that,” she finally said, despite how much she wanted to say yes.

“Why not?” Kara asked, her eyebrows knitting together in genuine confusion. “We already had sex.”

“Yes but this is different,” Alex let out in one breath. How could she explain it to Kara, Kara who was still fresh on the planet, Kara who was an alien from a planet where they didn't have sex. How could she explain the power imbalance inherent in the act, and the meaning it carried, and how it somehow felt much  _ dirtier _ than what they'd already done. 

“How?”

“It just is.”

“But…” Kara was moving her hand again, this time in Alex's torso, and going lower, “what if I want to.”

“You-you don't know what you want. Can't. You're fifteen. And in heat.” Alex willed herself to step away, but couldn't.

“Alex…” Kara's hand dipped just below Alex waistband. “I wanted you  _ before _ my heat, too.”

Alex let out a high pitched whine, as Kara’s hand reached the base of her erection, and her other one started to pull her pants lower down on her hips. Kara paused for a moment, walked over to the door and locked it, and walked back as quickly as she could without her superspeed. 

Alex was about to say something, to tell Kara she’d just deal with it herself, that Kara didn’t have to do anything, but then she already dropped to her knees and had Alex’s cock in her mouth before Alex even knew what was going on.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Alex choked out, her legs suddenly unsteady. She’d imagine Kara might be tentative, a little scared, not that she’d jump right in at the deep end. “I- uh, let me sit on the bed,” Alex asked more than said, because she was honestly unsure how long she’d be able to support her own weight like that. 

Kara pulled her head back, letting Alex’s cock out of her mouth with a soft, wet pop. 

Alex stumbled back until the back of her knees hit the bed, and fell down onto it. She looked at Kara, tried to wipe off whatever dumb expression she was sure was on her face, and made her best ‘come hither’ motion.

And Kara did. On her hands and knees. 

She  _ crawled  _ over to Alex, literally crawled, her eyes fixed on one thing, her target. She arrived right before Alex, and pushed her knees apart so she could settle in. 

Kara took one last look at her sister, dragging those big doe eyes up to her face to see that Alex was biting on her lip. Just before she was about to bring her lips around Alex's cock again, she felt a hand at the side of her head. 

“You're, ah, you're getting right to it?”

Not that Alex was complaining. She was just surprised. 

“We don't have much time,” was Kara's answer, before she dropped her eyes down and leant forward, her lips parted, and captured the head of Alex cock between her lips.

Kara started by sucking. She could still taste the residue of Alex's last release there, and that just drove her on to work harder, to get Alex there sooner, so that she could taste more and more. 

By the way Alex bucked her hips forward, it was having an effect. 

Kara opened her lips wider and leaned in more, taking more and Alex's length. It strained her jaw open, and she was careful to keep her teeth well away from doing any damage. Even without superpowers, that would still make Alex hurt. 

Kara rolled her tongue along the bottom of Alex's shaft, delighting in the pleased groan Alex made in response.

“Fuck Kara… you're- shit-you're good at this,” Alex managed to get out between heavy breaths. 

Kara almost purred at the praise, and redoubled her efforts, trying to earn more.

When Alex put a hand on the back of her head, she let her. And when Alex started to push that head down, encouraging her to take more, to let Alex get deeper in her mouth, well, Kara let her do that too. 

Kara bobbed her head slowly, trailing patterns with her tongue, making slick, dirty,  _ amazing  _ noises as she took Alex a little deeper each time. Eventually, her mouth was stuffed full of Alex’s cock, and the only way for Alex to get deeper was to deepthroat her. 

She glanced up, trying for eye contact, but Alex’s eyes were still closed. The visual was just too much. Kara, on her knees. Kara, her face flushed, eyes wide and just a little watery, just a little glazed over. Kara, with those lips, those perfect, pretty, soft, kissable lips, wrapped around Alex’s cock. 

Kara willed herself to stay calm, to relax her muscles, but as she took Alex over that threshold and into the top of her throat she couldn't suppress a gag. Kara pulled back quickly, panicked, and took a deep breathe as soon as she could. Alex whined at the loss.

“C’mon Kara, baby, you were doing so good,” she said, trying to pull Kara back down again. 

“I can’t- I can’t fit the whole thing,” Kara said, apologetically, and the way she looked, so genuinely sorry, so sad and dissapointed, made Alex  _ ache _ .

“It’s-it’s okay,” Alex said, despite how much she wanted to encourage Kara to just try again. But she couldn't push Kara, not on this, not when the lines were already blurred by age and heat and a million complex circumstances.  “Just use your hands for the rest.” 

Kara nodded, and wrapped her hand around the base of Alex’s cock and her mouth around the tip. She worked her hand in mouth in opposite patterns, together towards the middle and then out, and she kept sucking on Alex’s head like she was desperate for another taste of Alex’s cum. Which, to be fair… she was. 

“I’m close,” Alex got out. If she thought she’d lacked stamina when they had sex, then this was downright ridiculous. Hardly two minutes in and she was ready to cum. “Uh- if you wanna...pull off, you should-”

Kara kept on going. Brought her head down deeper, even. And then she gagged when Alex pushed her down just a little too hard with her hand and Alex felt the muscles in KAra’s throat wrapped tight around her, massaging her, and that was it. 

She came down Kara’s throat, shooting directly into the back of her mouth, leaving hot streams of cum to run down her tongue and into her stomach. Kara pulled back just a little so some of it would land on her tongue, so that she could actually taste it, before swallowing. 

Kara kept her mouth still while Alex came, only moving as much as was necessary to swallow when she needed to, again and again until all of Alex’s release was inside her. When she was sure Alex was done, she sucked lightly on the head one last time, and then let Alex drop from her mouth.

“You...you swallowed,” Alex said, half in amazement, half in exhaustion. If this weren’t Kara, and if she wasn’t who she was, and if she was more of an alpha douchebag, Alex knew she’d be bragging to her alpha friends about it the next time she saw them. 

“Yeah…” Kara said, “Sorry, was that bad?”

“No!” Alex was quick to say, “No, god no. That was...hot.” 

Kara nodded, her cheeks red again, smiling from the praise Alex was giving her. Downstairs, Eliza and Jeremiah were still arguing. 

“Oh! That reminds me,” Kara got up off the floor, and wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand, “Something else to swallow.” 

She reached into the front pocket of her jeans and pulled out a small foil square, with a pill imbedded in the middle of it.

“Is that?”

“Mom got it from the clinic. She sent me upstairs to take it. I got….. Distracted.” Kara’s eyes dropped down to the floor. Alex rose from the bed and pulled her sweatpants up again, her erection finally going down. But not for very long, she knew. 

“To make sure you’re not… pregnant?”

“Yeah,” Kara said, cheek burning, “I think so.”

“Ok well...you better go take it. And then we have to go downstairs. Probably at different times, would be best.”

“Yeah...you’re probably right.”

Kara popped the pill in her mouth and dry swallowed, coughing one before saying that she was fine. 

“Alright… I’ll go down first?” Alex suggested. Kara nodded. 

“If you could.”

Alex checked her appearance once in the windows to make sure nothing was super obviously amiss. She was sure her parents would smell something, even though they were betas, but she was fairly confident that she’d just dealt with the problem herself. 

Strange how talking to her parents about masturbation would have been a relief, now.

“Okay,” Alex said, her hand on the knob, “Time to face the music.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later, and many things have changed. But not all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's daddy kink in this so.... skip it if ya need to. 
> 
> The rest of you, enjoy the filth.

“Was Snapper that bad?” Alex asked, sympathetically, as she opened her door wide to let Kara inside. Her shoulders sagged as she walked, completely drained of energy, looking like she’d had another run in with Reactron.

Kara let out a deep sigh and collapsed onto Alex’s couch, removing her shoes and glasses.

“It’s...not work,” she said.

“Oh?” Alex ran through her memory of that day, all the Supergirl business Kara had had to attend to, but couldn’t recall anything particularly straining. A bank robbery did not count as straining.

“It’s… I’m going into heat, again,” Kara confessed, and Alex couldn’t miss the visible shudder than ran through her body.

“You’re... _Oh_.”

“Yeah.”

Alex bristled where she stood, and moved to the kitchen, suddenly feeling like she needed a barrier between her and Kara.

“When...when does that...start?” Alex asked, trying to sound casual, eyes dropping to the suddenly very interesting counter.

“Next week,” Kara said.

“Ah.”

This was a touchy issue, for both of them. As they'd found out all those years ago, after some extensive lab work and very heavily shrouded conversation with Kal about ‘hypotheticals’, they'd figured out that Kara lost her powers during her heat.  That hadn't been an issue when she'd been trying to live her life as Kara Danvers only, but now, as Supergirl, she couldn't afford to be benched for a week.

The only way to get her back into action quickly was to ‘deal with’ her heat. And those weren’t thoughts Alex could allow herself to have.

“So...you can put in leave at CatCo?”

“CatCo isn’t the issue. Supergirl is.”

Alex nods.

“I mean… it’s been a quiet week. Maybe it’ll hold up?”

“And if it doesn’t?”

Neither of them had an answer to that.

“Just...let me know when it starts,” Alex said, drumming her fingers on the countertop. She looked up to meet Kara’s eyes, and there was something there that there hadn’t been a minute okay.

“Ofcourse,” Kara said, and her eyes traced Alex’s movement as she walked to the couch. When Alex took a seat, she placed herself further away from Kara than necessary.

Ever since that day, all those years ago, things had been different. It was the short of thing that tended to change a relationship, afterall. There had been the months of forced separation by their parents, never leaving the two home alone together, never letting them go out without making sure they had friends with them, checking on or both of their rooms at night to make sure that they were alone in their beds. For almost half a year after the incident, Alex and Kara didn’t speak a single private word to each other. And then Alex left for college, and the distance continued.

“You, uh, wanna pick something to watch?” Alex had already picked out a horror movie, but she could see that Kara was stressed, so she let her have this one.

Kata lit up and flicked through her netflix list, choosing a recent rom com that Alex thought looked fairly lame, but she didn’t say anything about it.  Kara started up the movie, and moved closer to Alex on the couch. Alex couldn’t bring herself to shift away, and just swallowed, hoping Kara wouldn’t hear it. But of course she would.

While she was at college, she and Kara discovered the magic of AOL. They still weren’t talking face to face, but their late night messaging was the closest they had gotten to a private conversation in what felt like whatever. It had started as mostly catching up, Kara talking about high school and Alex talking about college. Nothing incriminating, at all. Then, one late night, when Kara had missed Alex’s presence especially hard at school, she decided to take a little risk. She asked Alex whether she’d met anyone at college, if she was dating at all.

When Alex answered no, Kara decided to take a little bigger risk. She’d almost wanted to print out the chat log and hang it on her wall.

 **Kara:** have you been with anyone else? since me?

Kara could remember hearing her own heartbeat, loud and clear in her head, as she saw ‘Alex is typing…’ stay on the screen for far longer than she felt comfortable them. She almost didn’t wanna open her eyes when she heard her computer beep.

 **Alex:** No.

And then...

 **Alex:** I still think about it. Sometimes.

And then…

 **Alex:** More than sometimes.

Kara had replied that she, too, thought about it. Sometimes late at night, sometimes on her heat, sometimes when her hand was between her legs and she had to bite the pillow to muffle the sounds she was making. And the conversation just went from there.

It was a lot easier to type those things than it was to say them. Kara knew that, if she was face to face with Alex, she’d never even had asked about her love life. Having the screen between them just made everything easier for her.

It made it easier for Alex, too. When it was just a computer, just text on her screen, Alex could almost convince herself that this wasn’t her sister she was speaking too, that she wasn’t only sixteen, that this wouldn’t be considered grooming, _technically._

They only said goodnight and logged out after they both came twice.

When they both got iPhones, and it was suddenly a whole lot easier to type out messages without trying to navigate around the tiny buttons on a Nokia, they switched to texting instead.

That soon became a regular thing. Almost daily.

That quickly escalated into them calling each other. It was weird at first, voice adding in another element that neither of them were really comfortable with at first, but after both of them gave a recap of their past week and talked about the last movie they'd seen, they eventually got down to business.

Sometimes, they'd Skype. That was rare though, mostly only happening when Alex was in rut or Kara was in heat, when they needed something more than their usual phone sex.

It never went further than that, though. It was all cyber, and no real physicality. All bite and no barks. Threats of what they were gonna do next time they saw each other with no follow through.

Well, except for that one time (three times) when Kara gave Alex a handjob over Christmas break. But never further than that.

Something about their parents insistence that it was never to happen again had stuck. And after Jeremiah had died, well, it’d just stuck around even harder, the guilt pressing down heavily on both of them.

So they came to a mutual, unspoken agreement. That what they said or typed while they were helping each other get off was never to be discussed outside of that context. And it worked, most of the time, thought it made for some pretty startling contrasts.

Their text messaging history was an odd mixture between normal, platonic, sibling discussion and absolute filth, with it being hard to predict when exactly one would start and the other would end.

For example, there was one sequence that started with Kara and Alex deciding what movie they were going to watch, which rapidly cut to Alex sending Kara a picture of her erection straining against her trunks, which rapidly cut to Kara complaining about how her currently being at word prevented her from sending a picture back, which rapidly cut to a sympathetic and caring discussion and how Kara was really feeling at work.  

On the couch, Kara seemed to really be getting into the movie. Alex watched her, instead. How she smiled at certain moments, her eyes focused but soft.

She was beautiful.

Alex was fine with this arrangement. She really was. She had to be. She knew, as well as Kara did, that it could never be more than this. They were too old now to be allowed such’ youthful indiscretions’. I was impossible for them to ever be together like that again, so Alex didn’t even dare to hope for it. It was never gonna happen. It wasn’t an option.

It was completely off the table.

Until it wasn’t.

***

After Kara had left her apartment, and enough time had elapsed for her to be certain that Kara was back home, Alex moved to her bed. She reached under it, and pulled out the cardboard box that she kept her toys in.

She’d bought them pretty much as soon as she moved out of her parent’s house. Being a young alpha trying to deal with ruts with nothing but her own hand was difficult, and after she’d been with Kara, she needed more than that to be satisfied. Enter Alex spending a hundred and fifty dollars at the fleshlight online store.

She wasn’t proud of it. But when she’d mentioned her purchase to Kara on one of their calls, and Kara had asked her to send her pictures, she decided it felt too good to be ashamed of, too.

Alex reached for the one with the mouth attachment, which she thought actually resembled Kara’s a lot. It wasn’t hard to get hard, not when she’d just been around Kara, when her cheek still tingled from where Kara has kissed her. Alex rolled onto the side, and positioned the toy partly under her body, so she’d be able to thrust down into it instead of having to move her hand so much.

Alex unzipped her pants and took her cock out. She tried to enter the toy but her shirt kept getting in the way, hanging off her a little too loosely, so she took that off too.

She thrust into the toy a few times before she realised she’d need something more than just her thoughts.

 **Alex:** Suck on something and send me a picture.

 **Kara:** What? Why?

 **Alex:** I’m using the fleshlight mouth.

Alex only had to wait a grand total of half a minute before her phone binged again, this time with a photo. Three photos, actually, she saw when she actually opened the message.

In all of them, Kara was making direct eye contact with the camera. In all of them, she was holding a slightly too green banana. In the first, she was licking across the underside of it. In the second, it was in her mouth, about halfway, and in the final picture it was almost all the way in, Kara’s eyes looking like they were about to start watering.

Alex groaned as she scrolled through the pictures, and she started the pump her hips again, trying to link what she was seeing with what she was feeling, imagining it was Kara’s mouth she was sliding into. She sent off a text back to Kara.

 **Alex:** Thanks. You look hot.

 **Kara:** Happy to help ;)

And then, a few seconds later.

**Kara:** if u wanted to return the favour...you could send me a video of you finishing. 

Alex knew that would be soon. She set her phone to video mode and propped it up on her bedside table, leaning against a book and angled so she could film what she was doing. 

The position she had been in wasn’t great for viewing, so Alex rolled onto her back, and starting pumping the toy up and down like that, lifting her hips a little off the bed to meet her thrusts. Since she wasn’t with a partner, Alex had no reason to do anything but get herself off, so she sped up her thrusts and bit her lips to muffle a moan of  _ Kara _ . She remembered the photos, how Kara had looked, her eyes wide open and looking up, mouth full. She remembered all those years ago, when Kara had been on her knees, when Kara had done this for her, how she’d gagged so sweetly when she tried to take Alex all the way down into her throat. 

Alex came seconds after she remembered how Kara had swallowed it all. She pulled the toy off so that Kara would be able to see her orgasm and not just hear it, would be able to see her ejaculate onto her own abs, would be able to see Alex’s cum as it dripped out of the toy and ruined her sheets.

She knew Kara would like that. 

Alex took a second to recover her breath, before she stopped the recording, and sent it off to Kara. 

The video was a couple of minutes long, so Alex waited the time it would take Kara to watch it, and then waited for her phone to go off. It did, and Alex opened the message.

**Kara:** Yummy :)

Alex let out a breathy chuckle at her response. Another one came through a second later.

**Kara:** Too bad your toy can’t swallow. 

**Alex:** And you would?

**Kara:** Yes. 

And Alex knew it was true. She closed her eyes, and felt blood rushing downward again.

**Alex:** I’m getting hard again. Don’t start what you can’t finish. 

**Kara:** We have enough time. 

**Alex:** You sure? I’m not eighteen anymore.

**Kara:** And you still won’t last more than five minutes. 

Alex was about to shoot back a sarcastic reply, but Kara beat her too it.

**Kara:** Not if I have anything to do with it. 

**Alex:** Call me. 

A second later, she did. Alex picked up.

“Hey,” Kara said. Alex could hear the arousal in her voice. 

She wasted no time. 

“You wanna lick the cum off my abs?” 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Kara sounded a little surprised at just how quickly they'd jumped in. But not distressed. “Yes. I wanna…. lick it all up and swallow it, and then suck out the semen that went into your toy and swallow that too.”

It had taken a long time for Kara to get comfortable with talking like that. But under the guidance of Alex's filthy mouth, and enough time to get over her inhibitions, and Kara had really become quite good at dirty talk. 

“You like the way my cum tastes?”

“ _ Yes _ …” Kara moaned out, “Are you fucking the flashlight again?”

“Yeah, but the pussy one this time,” Alex said, “What about you? Go get your dildo.”

“Which one?”

“The one with the knot.” 

“Is your knot out yet?”

“No. But it will be. Go get it. Quick.”

“Yes,  _ alpha _ ,” Kara said, knowing the reaction she would get out of it. Alex growled on the other end of the phone, and Alex user her superspeed to find her toy. She threw herself down on her bed second later.

“Ok, I’m here, I’ve got it.”

“Good,” Alex said, “Is it as big as me?”

“No, no it’s not. I tried to buy a big one but it still doesn’t stretch me like you did.” 

“Are you on the bed?”

“Yes.”

“Are you wet?”

“Dripping.”

“Push it in.”

And Kara did. She dropped the phone on the pillow case next to her head so she could use both hands to try and work the toy in. Even with as wet as she was, she struggled a little.

“It’s...it’s not going in.”

“Try harder. What would I do, if I was there?”

“You’d make it fit.”

“Damn right.” 

“ _ Alex _ .”

“So be a good little girl, and make it fit.” 

Alex could hear Kara’s long, strained moan as she did just that. On her Alex, Alex took one long, slow thrust, trying to time it up with what Kara was doing. 

“That’s it,” Alex said, “Good girl. How do you feel?”

“Mmph,” Kara bit down on her lip, “Full. I need full.”

“Fuck yourself with it.”

“How?”

“How I would. On your back. Use both hands. Go hard.”

Kara nods, but realises Alex can’t see her.

“Yeah, okay, I’m doing it,” Kara muttered. The phone moved around slightly with how her movements were rocking the bed.  

“My knot’s forming,” Alex said. “Push the knot in.”

Kara’s eyes rolled back in her head as she followed Alex’s instructions.

“That’s right….good, you’re doing great, babygirl,” Alex’s voice in her ear soothed Kara through the hardest part, getting the thickest part of the knot through her opening, and when she finally got all the way through she was rewarded with Alex whispering praise to her.

“Yeah, that’s nice. Are you taking that whole, thick knot, Kara?”

“ _ Alex _ . Fuck, yes,  _ yes _ .” 

“Are you being a good little omega, getting knotted like you’re supposed to?”

“ _ Rao _ . Yes, Daddy.” 

Kara is so out of it that she didn’t even realise what she’d said. Not until Alex went silent for a long while, and Kara’s hands slowed, and she replayed what she’d said.

“Alex. I, shit, I didn’t mean-”

“No,” Alex cut her off, “I like it. Say it again.”

“ _ Daddy _ .”

“Are you gonna do everything Daddy tells you to do?”

“Yes, yes I will.”

“So if I told you to rub your clit, you would?”

“Yes.”

“Do that.”

“Uh-huh.”

Both of Alex’s hands are occupied now too, one to control the toy and one is palming at her own breast, tweaking at her nipples for more pleasure.

“And if I told you to roll onto your stomach, lift your hips up, like you're about to get mounted, like how I fucked you?”

She heard shifting which she could only assume meant Kara was doing as instructed.

“I’m so close,” Kara managed.

“And if I told you to  _ cum _ ?”

Permission for Alex was all Kara needed. Just Alex’s voice,  _ her  _ alpha’s voice (there was no way for Kara to explain to her euphoric mind that Alex wasn’t  _ hers _ , technically) was enough to push her over that edge. 

Soon she was coming, her voice broken and rough, clenching tightly around the knot as Alex used those sounds to get off, too. They finished like that, at basically the same time, panting heavy and dirty into opposite ends of the phone line, both desperately wishing they could remove the middleman. 

Alex withdrew from the toy and rolled over. She, unlike Kara, normally did get tired after their sessions. She reached over for her phone, prepared to end the call. That was what they always did. After they both came, it was over, no goodbye, no further discussion, just hang up and act like it never happened. 

But this time, Kara talked. And it was really Kara again, mentally present Kara, not desperate for an orgasm Kara.

“Alex?” she sounded more scared that she had for a long time. There was a heavy beat of silence. Alex said nothing back, but Kara heard her breathing spike. A part of Alex wanted to just hang up, but she couldn’t, not when Kara sounded like she was about to cry.

“I think… I think we triggered my heat. I can’t hear the street, anymore.”

“Oh, well, that’s-” Alex had asked to be kept in the loop after all. She supposed that was Kara’s way of saying that she was still horny, that she needed Alex to talk her through another orgasm, or maybe to get on Skype with her. Alex was tired, but she could do that for Kara. She was prepared for that.

She was not prepared, however, for what Kara said next.

“Come over.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex just wants to help Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is even longer than I planned. I hope y'all are ready for the longest, dirtiest sex scene ever.

“Kara I… can’t…”

“I’ll come over to yours, then.”

“No Kara, I mean we can’t…”

“Rao, why  _ not _ , Alex?”

“Because, Kara…” Alex rubbed at her forehead, “We don’t...we don’t do... _ that _ .”

“We should.”

“No Kara, I. You’re on your heat. You don’t know-”

“Me being on my heat didn’t stop you before. Remember?”

“I was a kid. You were too. I didn’t know what I was doing.”

“So you’re saying you regret it?”

It was a challenge, mostly. Testing Alex. But there was vulnerability there, too. Just below the surface. Like Kara would break open if Alex said the wrong thing.

“No,” Alex said, “I don’t regret it.” 

She could hear Kara sigh with relief on the other end of the line.

“Then come not regret it some more.”

“ _ Kara _ .” Alex wanted to ask her why she was doing this. Why now. It felt like teasing. They’d finally come to a place that worked for them, and now Kara, in the midst of her heat, was trying to throw that away. Alex thought she was about to start crying.

But Kara started crying first.

“ _ Please _ Alex, I need you.”

“Kara, I-”

“You bit me, remember? You  _ mated _ me. My body needs you.”

Alex shuddered. That was one thing she did regret. Her biting Kara, since it had broken the skin, it had tied them together, and made their separation a hell of a lot more difficult. 

They weren’t full mates, since Kara hadn’t returned the bite, and since it had been so long since they’d had sex, and since Eliza and Jeremiah had used all the modern medicine available to them to try and reverse the bite. 

It had left some mark, though, one that other people could smell. Both of them had been asked about their mates, only to have to give a very awkward half explanation. And when Alex was on rut or Kara on heat, neither of them smelled as attractive as they used to to people besides each other. 

“We don’t have to have sex. I just need to smell you. I need you around me.”

“Fuck, Kara…” Alex was already up and out of bed, grabbing her shirt back off of the floor. “Okay. But - but not for sex. I’m just gonna.. Gonna make sure you’re okay.”

Alex knew she shouldn’t. But she also knew that Kara was in pain, suffering like she had that afternoon when they’d first been intimate. So, Alex knew she had no choice. She had to go.

Despite all the time that had passed, despite all they had done to convince themselves that things were different, that they had to be different… despite all of that, Alex knew that some things would never change. 

“Hurry.” Kara said.

“I will,” Alex said, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

***

Alex did hurry. She probably broke about fifteen traffic laws in her rush to get to Kara’s, and almost tripped as she took the stairs up two at a time.  

She bounced herself slightly after she rapped on the door three times. She could smell Kara approaching from the other side before she even opened the door, and her body responded, making her already semi hard.

Kara opened the door. She was wearing a watching set of bra and panties, and a soft champagne robe that was very blatantly hanging open in the middle.

“Jesus Kara, you can’t just answer the door like that, what if it wasn’t me?”

Alex stepped past her to enter the apartment. 

“I knew it was you,” Kara said, “I could smell you. No other alpha in the world smells as good as you.” 

“You're laying it on a bit thick, aren't you?” Alex said as she stepped deeper into the apartment, not entirely sure what to do with herself. 

Kara closed and locked the door, and walked up to Alex. Alex didn't have the presence of mind to walk away. 

“Mmm…” she pressed her body against Alex's, her nose to Alex's neck, and inhaled, “you know what else is thick?” 

Kara reached for Alex's cock without warning, and started to rub the bulge there.

“Kara!” Alex jumped back, “We said. We said we weren't gonna have sex.”

“Yeah, I know…” Kara looked perfectly crestfallen for a second, before her face flooded with lust again, “But just… stay with me. I can,  can take care of myself, but I need you around. You don’t have a problem with watching, do you? Observing but not participating?”

Alex swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. “No, I… I don’t have a problem with.. That.”

“Good,” Kara said, voice breathy and light, breathing against her skin, “Then come to the bedroom.”

Kara took her hand and led Alex through to her room. She closed the room and locked it, besides being fairly certain no one would try to bother them.

“Do you wanna sit on the bed with me?” Kara asked. 

“I...is that a good idea?”

“Come on, just lay next to me.” Kara insisted. 

Alex nodded numbly, and sat on the left side of the bed. She watched as Kara let her robe drop to the floor, and then reached behind her back to unclasp her bra.

“Hey, hey! What’re you-”

“Do you really expect me to keep my underwear on for this?”

“I..uhh…”

“I was naked when you called. I almost didn’t put anything on at all. And besides, you have about fifty pictures of my tits saved to your phone anyway.”

Alex just watched her as Kara undid her bra and let it drop to the floor, exposing her breasts. She’d seen them in pictures and videos of course, but they looked even better in person. 

“You know, you should get undressed too,” Kara said, “I can smell you better that way. And it helps, to touch your skin.”

“Yeah, good idea,” Alex reached for the hem on her shirt and pulled up. She hadn’t washed after she’d cum on her abdomen, so her shirt had gotten sticky in places. Kara bit her lip as she watched it catch, and Alex had to peel it off with her hand.

She threw it onto the floor, leaving little glistening patches where her cum was.

“Is that…?” Kara pointed, despite already knowing the answer. 

“Yeah, it’s my sperm,” Alex said. Her word choice was deliberate. Other people might find the quasi medical term off putting, but she knew from experience that Kara was into it, something about being reminded of Alex’s fertility and alpha status did all kinds of things to her. Alex decided to push a little more when Kara walked closer to the bed. “Do you..do you still wanna lick it off?” 

Kara answer was to get on the bed on all fours, and crawl over to where Alex was on the bed. She gave Alex one look before dipping her head down to Alex’s abs, her tongue out, and licking a long pattern right up the middle. She paid special attention to the sticky skin where Alex’s cum was, sucking and biting and licking until all the flavour was gone. 

“Fuck,  _ Kara _ ,”Alex groaned, her body moving under Kara’s constant attention, jerking a little whenever she nipped at Alex’s skin with those perfect teeth.

Kara lifted her head up, and licked her lips with a smile.

“That was nice…” she said, “But I think I need some more.” 

Alex had to keep from grinding her teeth.

“I can make more,” Alex said, her cock painfully hard, straining up as Kara's tongue did one last sweep of her abdomen. 

Kara moved closer to Alex's face. “Thank you for letting me lick your cum up, Daddy.”

Alex groaned, her cock twitching, already leaking precum openly. She was more than certain that she'd have to be buy new underwear soon. 

“You're - ah - you're welcome, baby girl,” Alex managed, as Kara hovered over her, her eyes darting down to her lips. 

Alex knew what Kara wanted, but as she leaned forward and pursed those perfect lips, Kara pulled away. 

Kara's eyes turned sad for a second, her eyebrows raised in the middle in question. 

“Kara I-”

“Won't kiss me?” Kara asked, “But surely kissing’s okay? That's nothing. People kiss all the time. It's not sex.”

“I know, but it's still… it's still intimate.”

“And me licking semen off your body isn't?”

Alex bit on her lower lip. The things Kara said, sometimes, drove her crazy. She wanted to kiss Kara, she really did, it was just-

“Just kiss me Alex. Stop thinking so hard. Stop trying to talk yourself out of it. Just kiss me.”

Her eyes dropped one last time, before Alex lurched up to capture Kara's lips. Kara melted down as soon as she did, falling forward, her breasts pushing into Alex. 

Alex deepened the kiss. She opened her mouth, and put her tongue into Kara’s mouth, kissing and kissing and trying to swallow her whole with her messy, open mouthed kiss. 

Alex grabbed Kara by the side of her face, and spun them around, so that she was on top and boring down into Kara was her kiss. Alex clashed their teeth together, leading Kara into making the kiss somehow deeper, and Kara canted her hips up in response. 

Alex wasn't surprised. 

Kara liked having things  _ done _ to her. She liked being the passive party, the submissive one. Always the kissed one, never the one doing the kissing. Always the fucked one, never the… you get the idea. Alex supposed it came with the territory, being an omega and all. 

She didn't mind. Alex was quite the opposite way, and they fit well together.

Kara pulled away from the kiss eventually, her lips puffy and swollen.

“I'm so wet, Daddy,” she whispered it into Alex's shoulder like it was a secret, even though it was obvious, Alex could feel her wetness on her leg, through two layers of clothes. 

“You should take your panties off,” Alex said, and Kara obliged. She rose onto her knees to pull the fabric down, peeling it away as it stuck to her skin with how wet she was. 

She slipped them the rest of the way off, and then she was entirely naked, and pressed up against Alex, and craving something inside her. She could clearly see the tent formed in Alex's pants, which she made no effort to hide. There was no point. 

“Fuck Kara, you smell  _ so good _ ,” Alex had also been affected by the bite. She was able to control herself much better around unmated omegas than an unmated alpha should have been able to, and that was because she wasn’t really completely unmated. The only omega that still affected her in that way was Kara, and that’s why she had, in the past, made very sure to stay physically clear of Kara while she was on her heat. At least you couldn’t transit scent over a phone call.

“What do you…” Alex wet her lips, “What do you wanna do?”

“I need to cum, it hurts,” Kara whined with her mouth pressed against Alex’s skin.

“I know, I know, baby,” Alex comforted, injecting her voice with a bit of that alpha husk that she knew made Kara week, “How? How do you wanna cum? Do you wanna go get your toys?” 

A thin film of sweat was starting to form on Kara’s skin, despite it being a fairly cool night.

“I want. You -  _ gah _ \- want you to. Fuck me.”

“ _ Kara _ .”

“I know you won’t. Not with your cock,” Kara eyes were hooded and heavy, but soft around the edges. Alex was convinced something about them changed when Kara was on heat. “But I need you to... _ control  _ the toys.  _ Please _ .” 

Kara spread her legs open wider as she said that, and Alex got an unobstructed view of her dripping wet pussy. Something dangerous started to build in the base of Alex’s throat, and it came out as a low, growled, “You’re such a  _ fucking slut _ , Kara.”

Alex could  _ see _ Kara pulse at that, her hips twitching and her breath hitching as soon as the taunt left Alex’s mouth. Alex smirked. She knew the effect saying that would have on Kara. Kara’s submissive streak ran about a mile deep, as Alex had found out when the first time she called Kara a whore on the phone it triggered her orgasm immediately. 

“Then  _ treat me like one _ ,” Kara gritted out.

Alex captured Kara in a harsh kiss, one that left both of them a little breathless.

“Where the dildo?” Alex asked.

“Bedside table.” 

Alex reached for the drawer and pulled it out, and quickly found the colourful, marbled silicone toy with the knot at the base, still wet from when Kara had used it while they were on the phone. 

“You want this?” Alex asked, hold it up to Kara’s field of vision, “You want Daddy to put this in you?”

“Yes, yes,  _ please _ ,” Kara opened her legs wider, and Alex maneuvered her way between them. She places one hand on the inside of Kara’s thigh, and with the other, started to run the tip up and down Kara’s wet folds.

Alex pushed forward, watching Kara’s face as it broke open in pleasure, her mouth dropping, eyes closed, crinkle showing between her eyebrows. Kara caught her bottom lip between her teeth and worried it, and Alex watched her lips intently, suddenly desperate to kiss her. 

Alex leaned over Kara and gave her a long, deep, messy kiss. Kara groaned into her mouth as Alex pushed the dildo in deeper. She deeper going, Kara’s moan getting higher and higher pitched the deeper the toy got inside of her. Eventually, only the knot was still left outside.

Alex narrowed her eyes. She teased it against Kara’s opening, until she was sure Kara got the idea about what about to happen. 

“You ready for the knot?” Alex asked. 

Kara nodded so fast Alex thought her head might fall off. 

“Okay, you don't have your powers anymore, so it might hurt this time. I need you to take some deep breaths,” Alex placed one hand on Kara’s lower abdomen, where she could feel the hardness where the toy was already inserted. As Kara followed her instruction, Alex began to apply greater force to the knot. 

Kara began to writhe around, half of her trying to pull her hips away from the almost painful intrusion (and it could be painful now that she was powerless again) and half desperate to impale herself on it. 

Alex pushed forward, and slowly, slowly, she watched Kara’s pussy stretch to accommodate it.

“Almost there, almost there. Attagirl.”

Kara covered her eyes with one of her hands, looking like she was just about to start crying. With one last push, the knot popped in, and Kara came undone.

“Fuck, Alex!” Alex watched as Kara convulsed through her orgasm, her knuckles going white, muscles tense and flexing and desperate. 

Watching Kara cum was the hottest sight in the world. Alex was thoroughly convinced of that. And knowing that she was the one who made it happen, that she was the one Kara was coming for?

All at once, Alex became aware of the incredible ache in her groin. Somehow, through all of this, she had kept her pants on. 

Kara came down from her high after a while, and just lay still for a moment, soaking up the feeling of the large penetration and of Alex hovering over her, sweaty and turned on and just so  _ alpha _ . 

It wasn't long before Kara knew she needed to cum again. She was just about to ask Alex to start manning the toy once more, when Alex spoke up first. 

“Kara,” her voice sounded about three octaves deeper than usual, serious, “I need to… is it okay if I jerk off?”

“Don't ask silly questions, Alex. Of course it's okay.” Kara shifted so she could watch as Alex undid the button of her jeans, pulled down the zipper. 

A thought crossed her mind,  and a look of awe fell over her face as Alex pushed her jeans down her legs and kicked them off. 

“Let me help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given that I write filth for the people, I though that is open this up. What do y'all wanna see in the upcoming, like, three chapters of absolute sin? You can send me kinks, positions, basically anything and I'll probably include it. Keen observers of this fanfic will have noticed I am a filthy bastard, and there's like.... probably only about 3 kinks I refuse to write. Other than that, go wild.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boundaries? What boundaries?

“Let me help you, Alex. I want to.”

Alex was about to open her mouth in protest. 

“Come on, Alex. You just stuffed nine inches of dildo in me. Consider it payback.”

“Kara, what do you mean… take care of me?” 

Alex's pants were off, leaving her cock to strain proudly against the fabric. 

“What do you want it to mean?”

Alex swallowed. She knew this wasn't what she'd intended to come over to do, but in her head she could still justify it, still keep her line in the sand, still say that everything was still fine because they hadn't had sex, that this doesn't count. 

“I want it to - can you - can it be… with your mouth?”

Kara's eyes lit up.

“You want a blowjob?”

Alex nodded.

“Well, if you want me to suck your cock… maybe you should make me.”

“What?” Alex asked, surprised that Kara didn't already have the tip of her dick in her mouth. 

“I just mean… you're the alpha, right? Maybe you should take charge a little.”

The way Kara said it, how she shook her hips a little in excitement, how her eyes were wide and shiny,  _ really _ made Alex think of a puppy. A messy, horny, dirty puppy. But still. An image flashed across Alex’s mind of Kara wearing a collar, and she had to swallow down a growl. 

“Unless…” Kara dragged a fingertip down Alex’s body, going between her breasts and down the hard line that broke her abdomen in two. “You don’t think you can? Unless you need your omega to take the lead.”

Alex could see the mirth just below Kara’s eyes, know that she was just teasing, that all she really wanted was a reaction. She’d been sexting with Kara long enough to know that she'd rather give up potstickers for a fortnight than lead during sex. 

That didn’t stop the little stab of anger that started building up in her gut, though. Kara wanted a reaction? She’d get a reaction.

Alex grabbed Kara by her hips and yanked her to the side of the bed, with a little yelp from Kara. The toy was still imbedded inside her, knot and everything, and the rough movement caused a little stab of pain to shoot through her.

She leaned over to Kara’s ear, and said, with a deep malice she’d hardly ever used with Kara before, “Who do you think I  _ am _ ?” She snaked one hand between Kara’s legs, found the base of the toy, and jabbed it up and further into Kara. Kara lurched a little, saying “ow ow ow” as the head of the toy slammed against her cervix with bruising pressure. “I’m a fucking  _ alpha _ . You think I’m gonna let some  _ little omega whore _ be in charge?

A purr rumbled up from Kara’s chest, one Alex felt too, with Kara pressed to her body like that. With her hand still between Kara’s legs, she felt the flood of wetness that Kara produced. So it seemed that this  _ was _ exactly the kind of reaction Kara had wanted, after all. 

Kara purr only got louder as Alex grabbed her around the waist again, and pushed her forward. Kara stumbled off on the bed, and ended up on the floor on her knees. Kara almost came the second she hit the ground.

She was so used to be stronger than...well, everyone. So used to being invincible, to having to control herself just not to break things. But now, like this, in her heat, Alex was  _ finally _ stronger than her. Alex could manhandle her, pry open her legs, grab her hips, and throw her onto the floor, could physically beat her again and again and again, and all Kara could do was  _ take it _ . She tried not to think about how right it felt to have Alex be stronger than her.

“Now,” Alex said, leering down at Kara. At this point, her trunks did very little to disguise the exact shape and size of her erection. It’s not like Kara didn’t already know what she was getting into, anyway, not with the sheer number of Alex’s dick pics she’d seen. Alex pushed her trunks midway down her thighs and her hard on sprang free, hitting against her abdomen. She shifted forward so she was on the edge of the bed, with Kara on the floor, exactly as it had been almost ten years ago now. “Suck. My. Cock.” 

Kara rushed to comply, pulling Alex’s underwear the rest of the way down her legs and tossing them away. She latched on to Alex’s cock like she’d die without it, like there was nothing in the world she needed more than to drink the delicious fluid from the tip. 

Kara worked with a singular purpose: to get Alex off. Alex moved a hand to the back of Kara’s head and started to push her down deeper, deeper, as deep as she’d ever been. When she passes Kara’s uvula, the younger girl started to gag, and tried to pull off. Alex’s hand, her stronger hand, stronger than Kara, now, kept her from moving.

“Nuh-uh,” Alex said, “Not this time. I let you out of deep throating me before. You’re gonna try harder this time. Got it?”

Kara, mouth stuffed full of cock, couldn’t do anything but give Alex a small, detached nod.

“Good girl,” Alex relaxed her grip on Kara’s hair, enough to let Kara bob up and down a little of her own accord. 

It was all too much for Kara. Alex above her, talking to her like that, in that tone, controlling her movements like that, pushing her around. Not to mention that she still had the toy from earlier inside of her. She squeezed her legs together, trying to get some relief. 

“Okay, good,” Alex was starting to purr in response, Kara’s mouth working her up and down to the point that Alex was sure she’d never been harder. But Kara was still only taking about half of it, leaving several inches unattended too, and Alex needed more. “Now, are you ready to let Daddy stick it down your throat?” 

Kara hummed happily around Alex’s cock, unable to respond, but signalling her eagerness and trying her best to calm down, to suppress her gag reflex. 

Kara didn't know why, but Alex being like this was really affecting her. Alex just being so… so stern, so in control, so  _ severe _ . It made Kara's own wetness drop out from around the toy and start to pool on the floor.

The hand on her hand started pushing down, down, taking Kara down with it. Alex took her other hand and wrapped it around Kara’s throat, not with any pressure, just to feel it. She’d watched deepthroating videos and had gotten off on how the alpha’s cock made a bulge visible in the omega’s throat. She wanted to feel it when she did that to Kara. 

Kara struggled to take Alex’s cock. Alex revelled in the muted, choked sounds Kara let out the deeper and deeper she pushed in, the way Kara’s bambi eyes found her, looking like she was on the verge of breaking into tears. Kara looked perfect like this, Alex thought. Even when they were just having a normal conversation, Alex had often thought that Kara had perfect blowjob lips. And now those perfect lips were wrapped a little more than halfway around her shaft, and quickly sinking deeper and deeper.

“Good girl ,such a good girl,” Alex muttered, giving Kara the words of encouragement she needed to relax, and breathe deeply through her nose, and take Alex the rest of the way in. Kara’s node bumped against Alex’s skin, finally taking Alex in all the way, as deep as she could do.

Alex could feel the bulge her cock made in Kara throat. She could also feel Kara’s neck moving, trying to accommodate her uncomfortable position, trying to swallow, to do _ something _ . 

“Fuck, you look so pretty Kara. Such a pretty face. Such a pretty, soft, omega face.” 

Kara felt warmth spreading in her chest at the compliment. In her normal state of mind, if she were her normal, feminist self, she would’ve known that it didn’t matter if she was pretty or not, that that wasn’t where her value lied. But here, on her knees, the fact that Alex thought she was pretty made Kara feel like something was blooming in her chest, making her face warm, made her want to exfoliate and pluck her eyebrows and spend an hour on her make up just so that Alex would say she was pretty again. 

“I wanna fuck that pretty face,” Alex said, and Kara felt her pussy clench at the idea. She didn’t move, just let Alex guide her head up and down as she increased her speed, her cock hitting the back of Kara’s throat on every thrust. 

Kara resigned herself to being used like that, Alex grunting above her, pulling Kara’s head down and thrusting her hips up in time. She wondered if Alex fucked her fleshlight like this, too, the one with the mouth attachment. Kara was struck with the image, or the memory, rather, of Alex using her toys in the past. How Kara loved watching Alex get off, playing with her toys selfishly, because she could, to bring herself to a quick and hard orgasm. Kara wanted Alex to use her like that, too. 

But as Kara glanced up, and saw the way Alex face was covered over with pleasure, she had a better idea. If she liked Alex fucking her mouth… Kara could think of only one thing she would like more. 

Alex was thrusting harder than before, and Kara could tell she was getting closer to her orgasm. As much as she wanted Alex to come in her mouth, to taste and get to swallow her release, there was something she wanted more. 

Kara pulled back on Alex's cock. Alex tried to keep here there with her hand, but the hand Kara dug into Alex thigh made it clear she was serious.

Alex let her go immediately. As much as she was loving the control over Kara, she would never want to push Kara into something if she didn't truly believe that Kara would enjoy it, in the end.

“Are you okay, baby?” She asked the second her cock popped out of Kara's mouth. For a second, Kara just smiled at the concern.

“Yes Daddy,” Kara batted her eyelids excessively, “But, I think….” she walked two of her fingers up Alex's thigh, “if you want to cum… you have to fuck me.”

Alex let out a frustrated grunt.

“Kara, you can’t do this to me. I need to get off.”

“I know you do,” Kara said, shifting slightly on her place on the floor, “and I want you to. I want you to fuck me.”

“ _ Kara _ .”

“I promise it’ll be good, Daddy,” Kara purposely tried to make her voice softer, higher, more demure, because she knew it would be more attractive to Alex, “I promise my pussy will be nice and tight and you’ll feel so good when you put your cock in me.”

Alex was running through her reasons why not in her head, holding on to them like she was on the edge of a cliff. She wanted to tell them to Kara, like that would snap some sense into her, but the idea of mentioning either of their parents at a time like this made Alex feel like she was going to vomit. Instead she stayed silent, and hoped Kara got the message from how her eyes were pleading.

“Come on, Alex,” Kara said, a tinge of anger that hadn’t been there before, “What are you afraid of? If there’s a line, we already crossed it when you put your dick in my mouth.” 

Alex wanted to protest, to say that sex was different, that it wasn’t the same. Kara had heard it enough times to predict what she was going to say.

“I know you have some bullshit ‘line in the sand’ about this, Alex, but really. Let it  _ go _ . We’re adults. I want you to fuck me. And I  _ know _ you want the same thing,” Kara purred.

Alex had reservations, still. She knew there would be consequences for this, there would be regrets. But it was hard to think of many when Kara was looking at her like that, and smelling like that, and Alex was sure they must’ve triggered her rut too because her brain was becoming foggy with Alpha thoughts like making Kara hers forever, and suddenly, Alex didn’t see the appeal in saying no anymore.

With what little good judgement she still had, Alex made sure to put at least one safeguard in place. She wasn’t going to make that particular mistake again, not after she’d been so thoroughly chewed out for it before.

“Okay,” Alex said, “Do you have condoms?”

“In my drawer. Bottom level.”

Alex nodded and rushed over, getting to her knees to pull it open and yank out the black box tucked away in there. She got to her feet, reading the writing on it. Alpha condoms, twenty pack.

It was only when Alex reached the bed again that she realised what it meant. 

If Kara had condoms, that means she must've been using them. With someone else. And they were alpha condoms too, so, with another alpha?

As all these thoughts crossed Alex's mind, Kara could see her face change. 

“There’s no one else, Alex,” she quickly spoke. “The box is still sealed, see?”

Alex checked, and was relieved to see that, indeed, it still was.

“I just got these...in case.” Kara said.

“You thought this was gonna happen?” Alex asked, tearing open the side of the box and sticking her hand it to grab a condom from it. 

“I hoped,” Kara admitted.

Alex’s hands were shaking as she brought the condom up to her teeth and tore one side of the packaging open. “Get that toy out of you, and get on the bed,” she said, her voice solid despite the nervous tremor in her hands as she held the latex in her hand. 

While Kara complied, making a little wince as she removed the toy, Alex put the condom to the top of her cock and rolled it down all the way to the base. Well, as far down as it would go. Even though these were alpha condoms, they were still just a little too short, just a little too tight. Alex remembered reading something about excessive friction and how it could make the condom tear, but it was too late now for caring. 

When she looked back, Kara was on the bed again, sitting up against the headboard. Alex turned around to face her, and in one moment of absolute rapture, took in the beauty and the softness and the power of Kara’s body. Because even like this, even without her super strength or x ray vision, Alex knew she was still the most powerful woman she had ever met. Who else could make Alex feel like that, like her heart was about to stop, like she wanted to get down on both knees and just worship, worship,  _ worship _ that perfect body. 

Kara opened her mouth, about to call Alex into action, but she’d already moved. Alex caught Kara’s lips in a kiss that felt like it would swallow them both whole,  and Alex thought that if that’s what heaven was, if all she got to do was kiss Kara, forever, she’d be happy with that.

But then Kara broke the kiss, and whispered “Fuck me, Daddy”, and Alex knew that what she had here was even better than  _ that _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of y'all make the best and dirtiest suggestions ever. Keep em coming. 
> 
> BTW, the only kinks I can think of that squick me are watersports, scat, and like.. extreme violence, so don't ask for those. Also, I won't write things like foot fetish and latex, not because it squicks me but just cause I'm not into it. 
> 
> Also I know I've been drawing it out FOREVER don't worry they finally have sex next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY FINALLY BANG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_ “Fuck me, Daddy.” _

Alex's cock twitched when Kara spoke, the tone and meaning and the arousal in her voice running all the way down her body and into her shaft. 

Alex settled in between Kara thighs. It was the easiest position to get into from where they were, but Alex knew what position she'd rather be in. Behind Kara, who'd have her face down and her ass up, presenting for her. 

But, more than anything, Alex wanted to check what Kara wanted. Or maybe she already knew what Kara wanted, and she just wanted to hear her beg. 

“You want my cock, baby girl? You sure?”

Alex dragged her cock lightly up and down Kara folds, teasing. Kara tried to get greater contact, shifting down on the bed so Alex's head sunk half an inch inside.

“Yes,  _ yes, please _ , I want your cock. I need it.” Kara was desperate for contact, desperate to get finally filled. The pain was getting worse by the second, the cramps already starting in her abdomen, her muscles screaming with the pain of her heat. 

Alex pushed Kara legs wider, leaned over Kara, and pressed her cock over Kara’s body so that the tip came to rest an inch above her belly button. “Look,” Alex said, “this,” she gestured down to her cock, “is how deep inside you I’m gonna be.”

Kara looked down to take in the visual, Alex’s erection pressed over her showing just how deep she was about to go, and imaged how it would feel when she actually slipped inside. 

“How do you want it?”

“Hard. Rough. I don't care,” Kara said, “Whatever you want. Just. Just  _ use _ me.”

Alex bared her teeth at Kara. “Oh, I  _ will _ . But I actually meant, what position do you want?”

Kara bit on her lip. “Doggy? I want, like...our first time.”

Alex shuddered at the memory, of how she'd gripped Kara's hips and pulled her down, how she'd watched the muscles in Kara's back and rutted into her. 

“Hands and knees.” Alex commanded. Kara nodded, and rolled onto her stomach first, before pulling her lips up under herself and supporting herself on her hands. 

Kara waited like that for a beat, before she heard the mattress shift, indicating that Alex was shifting onto her knees, too. She felt ones of Alex’s strong hands on her side, as the other gripped her cock while she shifted up closer to Kara.

“You sure you want this?”

“You already asked that.”

“Just checking, baby girl.”

Kara rolled her hips back. 

“Yes,  _ yes _ I'm sure.”

Alex was running out of self control fast. What little she had left, she put into pacing herself. As much as Kara had tried to indicate she didn't, Alex was still very aware that Kara had limits, and she wasn't going to try and break them tonight. Not when she might scare Kara off and ruin her chances of it ever happening again. 

Alex shifted her hips that last inch closer, and then…. and then she was inside of Kara. Just her head, just about an inch deep, but she was inside a tight omegas pussy, inside Kara's pussy, and everything in her nature and biology was screaming at her that yes, this is right. So she pushed away any thoughts that it was wrong. 

Kara moaned the second Alex started to move. Constant, high pitched sounds that Alex knew well. Whenever she'd called Kara before, when they'd masturbated together, the sounds Kara made were really what got Alex off. Her voice sounded so high, so feminine, so pretty, so broken over her own pleasure. Kara still sounded like that now, as Alex worked about half of her length in.

She paused for a second, just to admire, just to look at the way Kara's muscles played under her skin. And then she was pushing in again.

“ _ Oh _ , Rao, Daddy,” Kara moaned.

“Almost all in, baby girl,” Alex said. She wasn’t sure exactly when she’d taken to calling Kara by that particular nickname, but Kara seemed to be into it, if she way she tried to back up to get more of Alex’s dick inside her was any indication. 

Alex came to rest with just her knot outside of Kara. It wasn’t fully engorged yet, still small enough to work in. But once she worked it in, it would restrict her range of movement. And she didn’t want to just be inside Kara. Alex wanted to _ fuck  _ her. 

“You feel so big, Alex,” Kara panted, the muscles in her abdomen tight and taut, “Did you,  _ hng _ , did you get bigger? You feel bigger.” 

“Uh huh,” Alex said, “I was only eighteen. Most alpha’s aren’t full grown until about twenty five.” 

“Well, you sure seem _ full grown  _ now,” Kara dropped her head down, and let out a shake exhale, “Please, please can you start-”

Alex started moving before Kara finished her sentence. She wrapped on hand around and under Kara’s hip, pulling her back to meet her thrusts. She started long and slow, pulling out until only her head was inside and then sliding in again at a languid pace. But soon, that wasn’t enough, and Kara was begging for what the both wanted.

“Faster, please, Daddy. And harder. God, just... _ more _ .”

Alex obliged, giving shorter, harder thrusts, knocking the breath out of both of them until the room was filled with sweat and heat and cut off moans.

“God Kara, we’re...we’re having sex,” Alex said, awed. After all that she had denied herself, after how much she’d thought about this, for  _ years _ ….

“I’ve wanted this so long.”

“Me too,” Kara said, “Whenever I’d get myself off, I’d imagine my toys were you.”

“Same here,” Alex was pounding into Kara with a rough pattern, that kept faltering as she tried to get the best angle, “with my fleshlights. When you sent me those pictures earlier tonight, and I was fucking the mouth, I was thinking of when you sucked me off when you were fifteen. Imagining it was your mouth.”

“I’ve thought about that a lot too. When I gave you a blowjob. The first time.” 

“Did you like it?

“Huh?”

“Did you like sucking me off?”

“I-” Kara face flushed a bright, angry red. Alex couldn't see it, but she could hear the embarrassment in Kara's voice.

“I just ask cause, I mean, I know that some beta girls don’t like it,” Kara winced at the implications. That there had been beta girls. That Alex knew what the thought about blowjobs. That there was only one likely way she could’ve obtained that information, “I guess I’m wondering if it’s different for omega girls.”

There was no point in lying about it, even if Kara felt a little bit embarrassed about it. 

“I… yes. I liked it. It made me really wet. I wished you would’ve fucked me again.” 

“I wanted to fuck you again. Even though I’d just cum, you made me hard again.”

“Did you like me on my knees?”

“What do you think?” Alex emphasized her point with a particularly hard thrust, “Do you remember sucking my cum out of your panties?”

“Rao,  _ yes _ ,” Kara’s pussy clenched tight around Alex’s member.

“Hey Kara, just curious,” Alex purposely tried to sound a little detached. She knew sometimes Kara got off on her being just a little bit cold, just a little bit detached, distant. Or maybe it was breaking through that facade that Kara really enjoyed, “How much of my semen do you think you’ve swallowed in your life?”

“ _ Alex. _ ” Kara knew Alex was talking like that purely for her benefit, and it made Kara drip under the attention, “I dunno. Not enough.”

“We’ll have to fix that, won’t we?” 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Kara keened, suddenly desperate to feel Alex cum. Even if it had to be through a condom, that would have to be enough. For now.

“Harder. Please, I want you to cum. Use me so you can cum.” 

Alex felt forward over Kara, running one hand under her to play with her clit. 

“Kara, I, if I’m gonna get my knot in-”

“Now, do it now.”

“Wait, I, I want…”

Suddenly, Kara was empty. The second Alex slipped out, she started to cry, not sure why Alex was withholding her cock, hadn’t she been good enough to deserve it? Hadn’t she done everything Alex had asked? Hadn’t she been a proper omega for Alex? 

“Please Alex, put it back in,” Kara begged, her eyes glazed over and desperate.

“Hang on, just,” Alex grabbed at Kara’s hips, and applied pressure to flip her over, onto her back, “Kara, I…”

Kara caught the way Alex’s eyes dropped down to her neck. She saw how they lingered, how she licked her bottom lip for a second. She knew what Alex was thinking. 

Kara tilted her head, stretched her neck out. Flashed Alex the pale column on her throat. Presented for the bite. 

Alex could see the faint scar from where she'd bit Kara the first time. 

Kara showing her neck was sign enough she was keen to get bit. But returning the bite was something else. Meant something else. 

“Kara, are you… gonna bite me back?” Alex asked.

“Can I?” Kara asked. 

“I….I want you to.” Alex said, “but that… it means…”

“Were basically mated already, Alex. Please, if you bite me, it'll help with my heat. It'll make the pain stop.  _ Please _ .”

“Yeah, okay,” Alex gave in, put her arms at Kara’s sides, and pushed back inside of Kara. She slammed her whole length in on the first thrust, leaving only her rapidly growing knot outside. Kara’s whole body shifted up on the bed as Alex entered her, but still she needed more.

“Knot, Alex. In. Now.” 

Alex could feel the tip pressing against Kara’s cervix, and knew there wasn’t much further for her to go in. She’d made it it when they were teenager, but now she was bigger, and didn’t know if she’d still be able to get her knot it.

Kara seemed sure enough for the both of them, though. 

“I’ll cum as soon as it’s inside.” Alex said.

“Yeah, I know,” Kara said, “I want you to. I just wish…”

“Wish what?”

“Wish you weren’t wearing a condom. I’d like to feel you cum in me.”

There’s a lot of reasons for this. Most having to do with Alex’s alpha status, but Kara doesn’t have the mind to explain them. Luckily, Alex understands without her needing to. 

“Maybe next time,” Alex says, and Kara shivers, because that means that Alex wants a next time. She supposes that makes sense, though, given that they’re about to become mates.

“Close,” Alex said, “Gonna knot you now.”

Kara just nodded as Alex gripped into the mattress, and slams her hips forward.

The second Alex knot slips in, it swells, big enough that she can’t take it out any more, that she can’t move, that she’s locked inside Kara while she  _ cums _ . 

And she does cum. The second her knot pops inside Alex whole world narrows, and suddenly there's only here and Kara and pleasure, and only Kara neck stretched out, the pale skin there calling to her, the pheromones seeping out and into Alex senses like… like…

Alex had already bitten Kara.

And the second Alex's neck came close enough, entered Kara's reach….

Kara bit Alex, back.

Any pain from the bite was wiped out by the pleasure of their joint orgasms, Alex shooting into the condom and filling it, filling it probably beyond capacity with her cum. 

Alex finally pulled her teeth away, stained with Kara's blood, as Kara did the same. As soon as Kara's heat was over, the wound would heal, but it would still leave a scar. And the effects would still be there. 

“Well…” Alex said, unable to move as she was still locked inside of Kara, “I guess this means…”

“We’re mates, now,” Kara said, her voice sounding distant and dazed. But not sad.

“Yeah…” Alex said, and nuzzled into Kara's neck. “So what does that mean?” Alex asked. 

Kara furrowed her brows. “Do you think we could have this conversation a bit later? You know, when you're not still knotting me?”

“Good idea,” Alex says, her heart rate already spiking at the idea of the conversation that needs to be had. “We’ll just…talk about it later.”

Alex sunk back down, putting some of her weight onKara. When Kara spoke again ,her voice was small, so small, and it made Alex’s heart break.

“Alex...what’s gonna happen...tomorrow?”

“I - we’re gonna talk?”

“You mean it? Because I just, I keep on imagining waking up to an empty bed, and you being gone, and I know that sometimes you...you run from things, and I just, please don’’t run from this, don’t leave me alone, I’m you’re mate now and you can’t, you can’t leave me-”

Kara started really crying. And immediately Alex dropper her head to Kara neck and placed a kiss over the bite, trying to soothe.

“Kara? Kara, hey,” She moved into Kara’s field of vision, tried to shake her a little so their eyes would meet, “Hey, this is confusing for me to. I’m not…. I’m not 100% sure what all of this means. But I love you. But we’re mated. But I’m gonna be here in the morning.” 

Kara’s hair was wet with sweat when Alex brought her hand up to stroke it, but neither of them minded. Kara just softened, relaxed a little, let her tears dry up. Alex understand why. Not only was there the fact that omega’s on heat tended to be more emotionally vulnerable, but this had been so long coming. Years of build up all culminating and it was new but not new and at all and terrifying to touch.

But she had Kara. And Kara had Alex. 

And that was enough for both of them to fall asleep, Alex still locked inside of her mate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking requests 4 filth!!!
> 
> btw thanx for commenting gang. I know smut stories tend to get less comments for obvi reasons, so thanks to those of you who do!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning.

They woke up before the sun rose, Kara's pheromones spiking in a natural cycle and ensuring that they both woke to a flood of arousal. 

They were lying next to each other on the bed, Alex's arm thrown around Kara's midsection and pulling her close. They were both messy, smelling of sex and dried sweat and alpha and omega. Alex's hair was well mussed, and Kara’s make up, the make up she'd put on just before Alex had come over, was mostly sweated off and the rest was smudged. 

“Hey…” Alex said, her voice thick and rough with sleep as she stirred in the bed.

“Hey,” Kara responded. She'd been awake for longer, had already shaken herself out of sleep. 

“How are you?” Alex asked. At some point during the night they must've moved, because Alex's cock had slipped out of Kara and was soft again. The condom was gone, too, and Alex figured it must’ve been somewhere lost in the sheets. Another mess they’d have to clean up. 

“I'm good…” Kara said. She turned around so that she was facing Alex again, and put a hand on her bicep, “I wanna have sex again.”

Alex gave a chuckle that turned into a groan, when Kara hand dipped further down, onto her stomach. She closed her eyes and when she opened them Kara had rolled onto her stomach again, and was starting to push her ass up into the air, presenting for Alex.

A fair part of Alex wanted to take her up on that, to get on her knees and slide her already hardening cock into Kara and fuck her again, fuck her until they both came, until she spilled her seed inside of Kara and Kara accepted it with a moan and a whimper and a  _ yes please, Daddy. _

But Alex knew they needed to talk. Had promised it to Kara last night, and just fucking Kara again without any discussion would be a bad choice, and Alex had already filled her bad choice quota for that month.  

“We should talk,” she said, forcing the words out before she let her eyes drop and search over every inch of Kara’s body. 

“ _ Alex _ ,” Kara begged, “I need your cock. Wasn’t I good last night, Daddy? Didn’t I make you cum? Wasn’t I tight enough?” when Alex looked over, Kara was pouting.

“No, you did, you did baby, and,  _ god _ , yes, you were, I just-” Alex’s body contradicted her words, because as she was trying to slow things down, Kara wiggled her ass and Alex just got harder. “What happened last night, it…”

“What? Are you gonna tell me you regret it?” Kara fell back to the bed, looking crestfallen for just a second before Alex spoke again.

“No, no I don’t, I mean, we probably could’ve… I mean, it wasn’t exactly wise but….” Alex sighed, “But I love you Kara. That hasn’t changed. And I don’t… I don’t regret...”  Alex swallows, “Making love to you.” 

Kara’s inside fluttered at that term. Making love. She had  _ made love _ with Alex, even if the words they’d both spoken earlier didn’t exactly seem to fit that mood. 

“But we do...need to talk. We said we would. I don’t think it’s a good idea to just...keep on going...before we talk.”

Kara sighed, and rubbed the side of her head. She reached for the blanket and pulled it up and over herself, suddenly feeling the need to cover herself in front of Alex. 

“Okay…” Kara eventually said, “Talk about...what part?”

“All of it, I guess,” Alex says, “Like… we’re mated now. And we're having sex. But what does that mean?”

Kara rolled onto her back, looking up at the ceiling and not at Alex.

“I… don’t know,” she said. “What do you think it means?”

Alex thought for a moment.

“I guess… it means whatever we want it to mean.”

Kara cast her eyes downward and took a shuddery breath. She tapped her fingers against her own stomach, gathering her courage. Eventually, she spoke. 

“I don't want you to have sex with other girls,” Kara said, “Just me. And I won’t have sex with anyone else, either. I wanna be exclusive.” 

Alex paused for a moment, considered. The way Kara said it, there was fear there. Like Alex might say no.

“Kara...I’m not sure exactly what impression you’ve gotten from me, then, because you should know I’m not some asshole alpha trying for max ‘conquests’.” She rabbit eared the last work, somewhat annoyed. 

“No, Alex, I didn’t mean that, I just… when you talked about like, how beta girls didn’t like giving blowjobs, I just assumed that was cause, you know.” 

Alex softened.

“Kara… I’m not seeing anyone else.”

“But you were, before?”

“Not a lot, Kara. Not as many as you think. And it was only ever cause I couldn’t be with you.”

Kara allowed herself a small smile.

“Really?”

“Yes. I only ever went for the girls that looked the most like you, and every time I was with them, I'd imagine it was you.”

Slowly, Kara posture became more relaxed. 

“One time, I got slapped cause I moaned your name when I came.”

Kara let out a small chuckle at that, and for a moment, the air felt lighter.

“What about you?” Alex asked, “How many people have you been with?” 

A blush settled on Kara’s face.

“Just one.”

“What was her name? His name?” Alex asked.

“No, Alex, I mean… I mean  _ just  _ one.”

“Huh?”

“Just you, Alex. No one else.”

“Never?”

“Never.” 

Alex raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t that she thought Kara was lying, she didn’t (she didn’t think Kara even could lie), it was just that she was surprised. Kara was beautiful, and wouldn’t have had any trouble finding a partner. Unless Kara never wanted to be with anyone else.

“So, that’s settled then,” Alex said, “we’re not having sex with anyone else.”

“Right,” Kara nodded, and suddenly her hand was on Alex's body again, eager to continue.

“Hey, hey, slow down,” Alex said, grabbing Kara at the wrist. 

Kara groaned. “But we already talked. I’m still on my heat, can’t you just help me?”

Alex gave a soft chuckle. Kara was moving closer to her on the bed, rubbing against her, obviously trying to goad Alex into just pinning her down and fucking her again.

“You can wait ten minutes, babe,” Alex said.

“What else do you wanna talk about?” 

“Like...sex stuff. Like, what we like and...what we don’t like…” Alex trailed off, suddenly nervous. 

“I mean… we already...we’ve been texting for like, years, I think we have a fairly good idea.”

“There’s still stuff I don’t know.”

“Like?”

“Like…” Alex said, “like…. before last night… I didn't know about the. About the uh… the..  _ Daddy _ ...thing.”

“Oh…” Kara went red in the face, and turned a little away from Alex, “I’m sorry I, I didn’t wanna make you uncomfortable, it just...I mean I won’t.”

“Kara,” Alex said again, “I told you, I don’t mind. I like it. I was just… surprised, I guess. A little bit.” 

Kara slowly turned to face Alex again.

“You don’t think it’s….weird?”

Alex thinks for a moment.

“Maybe a little…” Alex says, “I mean, I’m not a guy. But it’d be weirder somehow if you called me mommy, I think.” 

“Yeah…” Kara weakly responds.

“I still like it, though,” Alex was quick to respond, “I...I don’t know why. It just...turns me on.”

Kara batted her eyes in an exaggerated motion. 

“What else turns you on, Daddy?” 

Kara briefly dropped her eyes, to see Alex very obviously hard, her cock pointing up and pressed against her abdomen. 

“Not that it looks like you have a problem with getting turned on… lets me rephrase.” 

Kara shifted closer to Alex, closer still, close enough that her stomach was almost pressed against Alex’s, that when her cock twitched up it hit her just below the navel and left a drop of precum. 

“What gets you  _ off _ ?”

Alex's jaw clicked. With Kara this close, it was getting impossible to think clearly. 

She knew what she wanted to tell Kara. One particular fantasy she'd never mentioned before, because she was afraid that Kara wouldn't like it. Well, now that they were being honest….

“How would you feel...about…” Alex focused on a nonexistent spot on the ceiling, “About...uh…. about anal sex?”

Kara’s eyes shot open wide. She heard, of course she heard, but she couldn’t stop her reaction.

“A-anal?”

“Sorry I shouldn’t have asked,” Alex covered her eyes with her hands, “You don’t have to do anything Kara. I know you do that thing where you say yes to everything to keep people happy but don’t, okay, you don’t have to, you don’t have to say yes to this, you don’t have to do anything. You could get out of bed right now, you could tell me to leave and I would.”

“Alex.” Kara stopped her mini rant when Alex tried to leave from the bed, making to sit up, “I didn’t say no, I was just… surprised.”

“Just say no Kara. You're allowed.”

Instead, Kara pushed forward. “I’m not saying no,” she said, “Just...maybe not today? But someday, okay, yeah…” Kara voice trailed off, but her face still burned and she had more she wanted to say, wanted to calm Alex, wanted to make sure Alex knew she didn’t think she was gross. “I mean, I’d be lying if I said I’ve never thought about it.”

That grabbed Alex’s attention.

“You have?”

Kara nodded. 

“I tried a few times, like, with my fingers. And with toys. Smaller ones,” Kara admitted, surprised at how easy the words came out, now that they were actually talking. But she supposed she shouldn’t be surprised; she’s always been able to talk to Alex, it had always been easy. There was no reason for this to be different.  

“Maybe we can try that then, eventually. Not today. Only when you’re ready. If you are.” 

Kara nodded, grateful, and sighed into Alex’s chest.

“ _ Now _ can we have sex?”

Alex couldn’t help but giggle at how whiny Kara sounded, at how she snuggled closer and looked up with those big puppy eyes.

“There’s still stuff to talk about…” Alex trailed off. If willpower was a muscle, she was getting very fatigued, “But I think we can wait. Just let me get a new condom.”

Kara glanced down and noticed for the first time that Alex’s condom had come off during the night. She’d looked before but just hadn’t connected it in her head. Confusion crossed her face for a second, and she looked left and right and toward their feet to see if she could find it. 

Alex got off the bed to find the box of condoms that she’d tossed onto the floor, while Kara sat up in bed to get a better look as see if she could see where the discarded one had gone. Just as she sat up, Kara felt something, and her eyes opened a little wider.

“Oh…” she said, “Think I found it, Alex.”

“Huh?” Alex had her hand in the box, and was pulling out another little wrapped foil package.

“I think it’s...it came off...inside me,” Kara said, and she could see the gears in Alex’s head turn and turn and turn and click.

“Oh!” she said, quickly dropping the box back on the floor and returning with just the one. “Can you uh? Can you get it out?” 

“Uuhh…I’m not sure. Can you try?” Kara asked, and opened her legs slightly more so that Alex could reach.

“Y-yeah, okay…” Alex shifted onto the bed until she was between Alex’s legs, and then reached out with one hand toward Kara’s pussy. She paused for a second before she slipped into, asked Kara if this was okay, and when Kara said it was, she pushed inside with two fingers. 

It wasn’t hard, not with Kara being wet, and how she’d already taken something bigger last night. But this was different, somehow. It wasn’t just in and out. Alex was feeling around, poking and prodding at her walls,  a little forceful was still soft, and Kara fought to keep her hips from moving in response. 

Alex pushed in just a little further, until she felt something odd and grabbed at the latex between her middle and pointer finger. 

“Got it.” Alex said, and started to pull back, and pull back, and pull back, until her fingers were entirely out and so was the condom and  _ wait, oh, no, that wasn’t good.  _

“Uh, Kara?” Alex said.

“Yeah? What is it? Did you get it?”

“Yes, but I think it kinda, sorta, got turned around a bit and um, well, no other way to put this. Some of my cum got out.”

As soon as Alex said it, Kara bucked her hips up. Alex wasn’t sure exactly what she’d been expecting as a reaction, but it wasn’t this. 

“You...you’re not mad?”

“Alex no, I...I can just take a pill later or something. But I mean, I kind of… I kind of like it.”

Alex raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Is that so?”

Kara bit her lower lip.

“And I mean, now that it’s already done anyway, I’ll have to take a pill anyway, you know…” Kara looked Alex’s body up and down, lingered on her stomach,  _ really  _ lingered on her cock, “You don’t have to wear a condom.” Alex leaned further over Kara's body. “And you don't even have to pull out.”

Alex was glad for that, she didn't trust herself to be able to pull out. Not only did that mean she wouldn't be able to knot, but she didn't have the best track record. She'd meant to pull out the first time, when they were teenagers, but that didn't really work and she hadn't really gotten much better at it over time. 

Alex tossed the sealed condom away and approached Kara on the bed.

“Doggy again?” She asked, and Kara nodded. 

“Just, hang on a second, give me the condom.” Kara held out her hand and Alex raised an eyebrow, confused, but complied, reaching over to the bedside where she’d put the wrapper. 

“No, not that one.” Kara said, and her eyes flicked down, to the used one, the one Alex had taken out of her. Alex looked even more confused, but did what Kara asked, and placed it in Kara’s hand while trying to minimize the amount of cum that got everywhere. 

As soon as she did, she watched Kara lick her lips, and Alex had an idea of what Kara wanted to do. Alex just sat back, with her mouth just a little open, as Kara lifted her hand to her mouth and then, in one fluid motion, turned the condom inside out like a reversed sock, over and into her mouth.

Most of Alex’s cum filled her mouth at once, but after she swallowed that, Kara put the latex in her mouth and started to suck and lick at it, to get everything that was stuck in a little corner, that she’d missed the first time. When she was satisfied that it was empty, she took it out of her mouth and tossed it aside. 

She hadn’t looked at Alex this entire time, but when she did, she understood what that slight sound she’d been hearing was. Alex had her hand wrapped around her cock, and was slowly jerking off with her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched Kara swallow her cum.

“Okay, Daddy,” Kara said, rolling onto her stomach before moving onto her knees. “I’m ready.” 

Alex moved behind her and lined up to Kara’s entrance, but stopped when she realised that Kara was being very still.

“You okay, baby girl?” she asked.

Kara nodded, and said, “Can you like… can you talk about getting me pregnant? While you're doing it?”

“Like...you want me to dirty talk about it?”

“Well, yeah, I mean, if you want to, if that’s not weird. I’m sorry, you don’t have to, just forget I-”

“Kara.” Alex said, “Stop apologizing for what you want. I don’t mind it. I think I might like it too, even, so just...relax.”

Kara nodded, but still wasn’t entirely convinced. Alex breathed deeply, and took a few seconds to get herself in the right mindset. She knew Kara wouldn’t believe she was into it unless she really showed Kara that she was into it.

“Kara?” Alex asked, a base of something dark in her voice.

“Mmhm?” 

“When you wake up bruised tomorrow. When you can’t walk right for the next two days. When you’re washing my cum out of you for the next week,” she nipped at Kara’s ear, “Just remember that you wanted this.” 

Alex didn’t give Kara a change to respond before she pushed inside and into Kara’s slick, tight heat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY TO LEAVE IT THERE.  
> y'all get ur filthy impreg kink next chapter don't worry


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More pure smut.

The second Alex was inside her, Kara made a sound she normally reserved for the ecstasy of potstickers. She dropped her jaw and moaned, long and loud, as Alex bottomed out on her first thrust. Kara was still feeling a little tender, a little raw from last night, but Alex was upsetting that in the best way possible.

“Fuck, Alex,” Kara said, her arms a little unsteady. She was trying to keep a good arch but without her strength and with Alex moving as hard as she was it was quickly becoming difficult to hold herself up right.

Alex noticed, and pushed down on Kara’s back so her head and chest sunk lower, relieving the strain.

“Good position for an omega whore, yeah?” Alex said. Kara could hear a slight mocking tone to her voice, but she knew Alex was only doing it for Kara’s benefit, knew that Alex loved her, that Alex wasn’t one of those alphas who looked down on omegas, who thought they were all weak and stupid and good for one thing only. It was Kara who got off on this, on Alex being that stereotype, but Kara figured Alex must’ve liked it at least a little too, with how her thrust got uneven and bruising as she talked. 

“That's it. That's a good little girl.” Alex said, eyes fluttering shut as she found her rhythm, pulling out half way then thrusting back in and bottoming out in Kara. Kara's walls twitched around her, and Alex swore she could feel every tiny detail, every ridge and bump and maybe that's why it was so easy to hit that perfect spot inside of Kara that made her whimper on every up stroke.

“Now that we’re mated, Kara, you know no one else will ever satisfy you. No one but me.”  

Kara nodded vigorously, “Good. I don’t want anyone else.”

Alex continued, “Every single heat, and even when you’re not on heat, my cock will be the only thing that’ll help you. You’ll beg for it… like a little cockslut.”

Kara moaned into the pillow so that Alex could just barely hear it, “I’m  _ your  _ little cockslut.”

“That's right, baby girl. So good for daddy.”

Kara turned her head to the side so she could finally breathe, after trying lately in vein to muffle her moans. She couldn't believe this was happening, that after all the years of waiting, of wanting, it was finally really true. And it felt so right, so incredibly right to have Alex as her mate, Alex inside her, Alex fucking and claiming her like it’s all she’d ever wanted.

Kara’s whole body felt hot. Not sun hot like she was used to, hot from the inside, hot in her face and her stomach and her pussy, and Alex felt hot too, and she started to sweat and pant and so did Alex but neither of them stopped, wanted to stop at all. 

“ _ Rao _ you're big,” Kara choked out, voice breaking into a plea for more. Kara hid her face in the pillow, but it did little to hide the arousal in her voice. 

Alex smirked at Kara’s comment. She may have been progressive, but she was still an alpha, and hearing that from Kara was more than a slight stroke to her ego.

“You smell so good, baby,” Alex said. Her knot was already growing larger by the second, and Kara just felt tighter and tighter the bigger it got. “You smell…. Fertile.”

Alex felt Kara’s walls constrict and pulse around her at that.

“I am,” she said desperately, “Very.”

Alex leant down, placing her weight over Kara, but still never stilling in her thrusts.

“And what should we do about that?” 

Kara’s head felt light and full at the same time. Her eyes were unfocused, glassed over but still strangely present, and she could almost imagine hearts forming in her pupils as she said, “You should make me pregnant.”

Kara felt Alex nod against her. “Yeah, don’t worry. I will.” 

As she said it, it struck Alex just how much that idea actually appealed to her. She’d agreed to it for Kara’s sake, because she knew what omega’s in heat were like, knew that even the idea of breeding would probably help Kara out a lot. But now she was sheathed entirely inside Kara, and picturing her flat, tight stomach swelling with her baby ( _ babies _ , maybe) and…. Well, that’s wasn’t a bad image, in the least. 

Alex picked up her speed and tightened her grip around Kara, probably made it just a hair too tight, but Kara seemed to be into it if the way she wiggled around was any indication.

“I’m gonna fucking knock you up,” Alex grunted, “Fuck Kara, you're gonna start  _ showing _ ,” Alex rutted into Kara at an incredible pace, gripping her around her sides, pulling her down into her thrusts, “everyone's gonna be able to see that you're pregnant. Everyone will know that you're carrying my babies. Jesus, Kara,” she lent down to whisper in Kara ear, “ _ everyone _ is going to know that  _ I did this to you _ . They're gonna know that I'm an alpha stud, and that you let me mount you like this. They're gonna know you let me fuck you without even wearing a condom.” 

Kara was rolling her hips desperately, Alex's words calling to some deep, shameful part of herself. A part that wanted nothing more than to embrace every omega stereotype she'd ever fought against. A part of her that wanted this, nothing but this, forever. Nothing but Alex's cock, Alex's cum, Alex's babies growing inside her. A part that didn't care about her career or Supergirl, that loved having Alex like this, stronger and harder than her and capable of taking care of her, making all of her decisions for her. Including, specifically, her decision on when and how she'd get pregnant. 

“You want that, Kara? You want all of our friends to know I blew my load in you?”

God, Kara did not want that in real life. She knew no one could no about this. She couldn't imagine how their friends would react, their family, they'd be disgusted. Disown them, maybe. But none of that logically mattered, not when Alex was talking like that, with raw passion and strength and  _ alpha _ in her voice. 

“Fuck, yes, yes Alex, I want everyone to know that you used me. That you used me to get off.” 

Alex smiled.

“And  _ Supergirl _ , fuck. You think the journalists won't notice your baby bump? They're gonna put two and two together. Everyone thinks Supergirl is an alpha. Imagine what they'll think when they figure out that you're just a little omega cum dump.”

Kara hadn't moved an inch from her submissive position, completely keen to lie still and let Alex move and pose and fuck her as she liked. Kara could feel Alex getting closer, her thrusts starting to change pattern in her excitement.

“No one’s gonna respect you anymore. Not after they know what you are. What you like. What you  _ beg  _ for.”

“Please,” Kara moaned, “Please, knot me, fuck, that’s all I need.”

“Please,  _ who _ ?”

“Daddy! Please daddy, knot me, p-please,” Kara’s voice broke and Alex wasn’t sure if she was starting to seriously cry or not, she sounded that desperate. 

“Who’s your alpha?”

“You are.”

“Who decides when you get fucked?”

“You do. Fuck, Alex, deeper.”

Alex ignored Kara’s pleas and kept going at her own selfish pace.

“Who decides when you get pregnant? Is it you?”

Alex almost stopped moving for a second. Some small part of her was afraid she was pushing it, that Kara would draw the line. Kara had to have  _ some _ limits _ somewhere _ , but Alex was yet to find them in all their years of texting and calling. Maybe this was it, though. Maybe she’d just piss Kara off instead of turning her on, maybe this was just a hair too aggressive, too possessive. 

“No! No, it’s you, daddy. My body’s yours.”

Then again. Maybe not. 

“I shoulda gotten you pregnant as soon as you came to live with us. I should stopped you taking that plan b. You could've given me, fuck,  _ ten _ pups by now? More?”

Kara's head lolled from side to side. “Better late than never.”

Alex's knot was swelling up fast, and she knew she'd have to push it inside of Kara soon. She started to push forward, intent on gently easing it in, when she realised that Kara would probably appreciate quite the opposite kind of treatment.

“Ready for daddy’s knot now, baby girl?”  Alex asked one last time, giving Kara one final chance to back out before it would be too late.

“Yes! Fuck yes, daddy, please, please knot me.”

Alex wrapped one arm around Kara’s midsection. Reaching down with her fingers, she found Kara’s clit, and gave it a rough rub. Kara moaned, just what Alex had been hoping for, and Alex used that spike of pleasure to yank Kara back onto her cock. Her knot popped in at the sudden movement, and that was it for both of them.

“Hold still while I breed you,” Alex drove into Kara and stayed locked in deeply, applying pressure to Kara’s shoulder with one hand, keeping her down like that. 

“Ah! Y-yes, cum in me.” 

Alex did just that, buried to the hilt in Kara. Kara swore she could feel Alex pulse in the second before she came, that she could feel Alex’s semen running up her cock before shooting out and into her, deep into her, hitting right against her cervix, gravity drawing it down deeper. 

Her position seemed so significant, like the fact of her posing meant something. She was struck by an image of Alex's semen slipping deeper into her body, past her cervix and directly into her womb. She had an image of one of Alex's cells finding and piercing her egg, and she bit down on her lower lip as she shuddered. 

Alex was swollen and locked inside of her. She'd come a lot. A lot a lot. Kara thought it'd be less after last night, but apparently Alex had no trouble producing more. Between the knot and Alex's cum and the sheer thickness of her member, Kara abdomen didn't look like it normally did. It was pushed out with a little bulge, mimicking the baby bulge Alex had talked about so enthusiastically as she fucked her. 

Kara panted high in her throat, and it started to dry her mouth out. She only realised on a forced exhale that her legs were shaking slightly. Kara fell forward onto the bed, arms stretched out ahead of her, and Alex followed her down. She had no choice but to follow her, not with her knot. 

They both breathed heavily for a minute or so. As soon as Alex’s heart had slowed enough that she didn’t feel it pounding in her head anymore, she turned her attention to Kara, placing a series of light kisses on her back, between her shoulder blades. Kara mumbled something pleased. 

Alex jogged her hips inside of Kara. She was still cumming weakly, but was almost completely drained. She could feel her own slickness inside of Kara, a weird wet feeling that she decided she liked, a lot. Kara started to roll her hips back too. 

There wasn’t a lot of room, not enough for Alex to do much more than grind against Kara. It wouldn’t be enough to make either of them cum again, Alex didn’t know if she’d even be able too, not that soon, but it felt nice. 

Alex looked at the bite mark on Kara’s neck. It was still raw, but her teeth hadn’t gone that deep so it didn’t look too bad. Not bad enough to make Alex wince at the sight of it. There was a little bit of dried blood around the edges, and for a moment Alex felt guilty, until she remembered the matching bite on her neck. If she couldn’t feel the injury Kara had given her then surely Kara was in the same boat. 

Alex tried to get up a little, to take her weight off Kara, but Kara moaned in protest until she laid down again, over her. It made Kara feel secure. Alex’s weight resting over her, Alex’s cock still inside her, feeling warmed from the inside and the outside by her cum and her skin. She felt tired bone tired. But a good kind of tired. The way being sore can sometimes be pleasant, how exhaustion can feel good when you’re finally allowed to sleep.

“That was…. “ Alex murmured against Kara’s skin.

“Nice?” Kara finished for her. She could feel Alex’s mouth move into a smile.

“Yeah.  _ Nice _ .”

The sun from the window felt good on Kara’s skin, even if it wasn’t powering her at the moment. She was already starting to feel stronger, though. Alex’s ‘help’ had done wonders to alleviate her symptoms. That uncomfortable cramp in her insides from last nights was entirely gone, replaced with warmth and want. 

“I meant it, you know.” Kara spoke up after a few minutes.

“Huh?” Alex was tired, too, and it was a nice morning to sleep in. She was content to doze off, ignoring Kara under her, until the voice roused it. 

Kara took a breath, and Alex picked up that she sounded nervous. She kissed her back again to soothe her.

“The stuff about… the pregnancy stuff,” Kara said. Alex frowned, but Kara couldn’t see, and continued anyway, “I would have your babies. If you wanted me to.” 

There were several long moments of emptiness. Kara wanted to turn, to look at Alex’s face. She realised that this probably wasn’t the best time to start this conversation.

“Kara, I-” 

There was enough of Alex’s tone in that that Kara cut her off.

“It’s fine, I know you don’t want… you don’t want that. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have mentioned it. I mean we haven’t even really talked about this, and it’s so soon, and I shouldn’t have, just-”

“Kara,” Alex stopped her by grinding against her, which shut Kara up with a guttural moan, “You’re… you’re on heat. I don’t wanna dismiss your feelings, but your biology might be making you a bit baby crazy, right? We’ll talk about it when you’re off heat and I’m not in rut.”

Alex rubbed a circle into Kara’s side. She could feel the tension in her muscles. 

“I’m not saying no, I’m not saying never. Just, right now… I mean, it’d be complicated.”

Kara nodded into the pillow, afraid she’d start to cry if she spoke. She wanted everything with Alex. It wasn’t just her heat. She wanted children and living together and domesticity and, yes, she also wanted Alex’s knot every day for the rest of her life, too. 

Alex tested her knot again, and after a few minutes, was finally able to pull out. As she did, some of her cum came rushing out and onto the sheets. Alex thought that Kara might have to laser them to ash. They were pretty much a lost cause at that stage.

Alex found Kara’s eyes, and saw how blue they looked in her sadness.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Alex said, pulling Kara close to her. Kara relaxed immediately. Just this soothed her, just skin contact, just the way Alex smelled, just that. She dropped her head against Alex’s chest.

In the back of her mind, Alex knew she’d need to go out for the pill that morning. But not now. It would be cruel to pull away now. There were things they had to consider, a whole world of trouble and road blocks, but just for now… this was nice. They could deal with all the rest of it, together. Later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant believe i wrote this. im. WELL I HOPE YALL LIKE IT


	9. NOT AN UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, not an update. I'm sorry to anyone who saw I updated and got excited, and I'm sorry y'all are getting bad news. But... you probably deserve an explanation.

Rip off the bandaid, I guess. I'm done with this story. Sorry. I know a lot of you will be angry or sad or disappointed, and want to leave mean comments or messages to my tumblr, and like I get it, but that won't accomplish anything except make me sad. If you really feel the need to 'punish' me for not giving you any more of my time and effort and work for free, then like... go off, I guess. But I wish you wouldn't, and I don't think most of you will because I think that most of you are good people.

So, why? A few reasons for you.

**1) Too Many Projects**

I have a bad habit of taking on too many projects as once. Aside from this, I have like seven things to work on, and I get so overwhelmed by how many I have to do that I end up not working on any. 

**2) I'm Bored**

I started writing this on my phone during three days when I didn't have internet access. I wrote it cause I'd never written smut before and I wanted to see what that was like, and... I've accomplished that now. This story doesn't make me itch to write it anymore.

**3) I Don't Ship Kalex Anymore**

Probably the main reason, and also the one that's gonna piss people off the most. I just... I don't know what happened, but kalex has almost no appeal to me. I'm not sure if it was following anti kalex blogs or getting more into supercorp and sanvers or just seeing really ugly parts of and people in the kalex fandom that turned me off but I just don't want to produce anymore content for this ship anymore. I'm not gonna become anti kalex, and I'm not gonna yell at people who ship it, but I just don't anymore. I couldn't tell you definitely why. 

**4) Annoyance**

This is really fucking petty. I know it is, but I'm petty and I've accepted that about myself. Half the comments I get are just 'please update!' and like, nothing else, and it annoys the fuck out of me. It's like.... I'll update when I fucking update. People who pressure me to update make me not want to update. If you commented at me to update, people don't think this is an indirect at you specifically. It's an indirect at fifty different comments who all annoyed me just a little bit until I just didn't want to touch it. 

**5) I just don't feel good about this**

I was okay with posting smut, but then I read through it and it just felt ugly to me. I don't like having this on my profile. It doesn't make me feel good to write. I'm probably going to orphan this work so that it still exists but isn't on my account. This just isn't the kind of content I want associated with me anymore. What most of you don't know is that I'm a minor, I'm not eighteen. Most of the people I talk to, my actual friends in the fandom, are under eighteen to. But then I posted this and like, adults are reading it, and commenting, and feeling like they can just share all about their sex lives with me, and it makes me feel weird. Again, not an indirect at a specific person or comment, and I know most of you just assumed I was an adult.

**6) (Edited/Added) It's not my place**

I don't think that, as a straight man, it's my place to write wlw smut. I've thought about it and I think it was wrong of me. I hope that I haven't actually fetishised lesbians in this, but writing any kind of wlw smut when your not a wlw or a woman aligned queer person I think is always borderline anyway. So I'm not doing it anymore. 

 

So that's it. I'm sorry. I'm not leaving the fandom, but this work is over. I gave you twenty six thousand words. I hope you don't hate me for not giving more. 

If any of you like supercorp, I'm going to be focusing on that in my story Pattern of Behaviour. 

Otherwise, I really am sorry to disappoint.

 

Peace out

\- Lawrence


End file.
